Miranda - A new beginning
by such fun
Summary: Miranda and Gary - straight after episode 6, series 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Miranda – A New Beginning**

This story is set after series 3.

**Chapter 1**

AT THE RESTAURANT

Mike proposed. Gary proposed. It was too much to take in. Miranda turned and ran. After a stunned two seconds, Gary ran after her.

AT THE FLAT

Gary – "Miranda!"

Miranda – "This is horrible Gary! I just don't want to deal with any of it!"

Gary – "Well, don't then. Let's go to Paris, get away from everyone and then you can decide what you want to do."

Gary wasn't going to take no for an answer and Miranda didn't have the energy to argue. She agreed and 15 minutes later, they were on their way to the Eurostar station in London.

Paris was wonderful. And Gary was wonderful. And Miranda returned to England with a warm fuzzy feeling of love that she knew would last forever.

AT THE SHOP

Stevie – "So…tell me all about it!"

Miranda – "No! Ok! Oh Stevie, it was fantastic!"

Clive comes running into the shop.

Clive – "Come quickly! Gary has fallen through the trapdoor into the cellar. The ambulance is coming!"

They all run out of the shop.

AT THE HOSPITAL

Miranda, Stevie and Clive are standing around Gary's bed. He has broken his arm and both legs and they are up in plaster.

Stevie and Clive leave. Miranda stays.

Miranda – "Oh Gary, you gave me such a fright!"

Gary takes her hand with his one uninjured hand and pulls her close to him.

Gary – "I love you."

Miranda smiles and kisses him.

Miranda – "I love you too."

Gary – "Paris was brilliant, wasn't it?"

Miranda – "It was the best holiday I've ever been on, including the time I accidentally went to Disney World for a month."

Gary – "What was your best bit?"

Miranda – "Um, I think it was looking at the view from the Eiffel Tower. How about you?"

Gary – "I think it was the Jacuzzi in the room actually!"

Miranda – "Gary!"

Gary – "Sorry! The Eiffel Tower was good too!"

Miranda – "The Jacuzzi was fun though!"

Two weeks later, Gary was on the mend and looking forward to being released from hospital in a few days time.

AT THE FLAT

Miranda comes out of the bathroom looking green.

"Hello! Do come in and make yourself comfortable. Don't mind me; I'm a bit off colour. Actually, I've been feeling sick and also really tired for a couple of days now. It's almost as if I were…Oh no! No! Quick, where is the calendar?"

Miranda cannot find her calendar so she runs downstairs to the shop to get one.

AT THE SHOP

Miranda – "Stevie! Help! I need a calendar!"

Stevie – "Ooh, planning a wedding, are we?"

Miranda – "No! Please just give me the calendar!"

Stevie – "Sure, it's here."

Miranda feverishly works backwards through the month.

Miranda – "Oh no!"

Stevie – "What's going on Miranda? Did you forget someone's birthday?"

Miranda – "If only. No. Oh Stevie…I'm late, very late. I think I might be…pregnant!"

Stevie – "Oh wow! Ooh, what will Gary say?"

Miranda – "It's worse than that Stevie! It might not be Gary!"

Stevie – "Miranda! Oh my goodness, how irresponsible are you?"

Miranda – "I know! But I'd only just broken up with Mike when I went to Paris with Gary! What am I going to do?"

Stevie – "Go and speak to Dr. Gail. Maybe he'll be able to work out how many weeks you might be and then you'll know!"

Miranda – "I can't tell Dr. Gail! What will he think of me?"

Stevie – "Who cares what he thinks! He's your doctor!"

Miranda – "Yes, fair point. But maybe I'm just late. You know, because of all the excitement recently."

Stevie – "Maybe. Or maybe you're just burying your head in the sand. That was you I could hear being sick this morning, don't deny it."

Miranda – "I might have eaten something that didn't agree with me?"

Stevie – "Everything agrees with you."

Miranda – "Very funny."

Stevie – "Well, just to be sure, why don't you get a pregnancy test and then you'll know one way or the other."

Miranda – "Yes! Great idea! I'll go now."

Miranda leaves the shop. Then comes straight back.

Miranda – "I'll just get dressed first."


	2. Chapter 2

**Miranda – A New Beginning**

**Chapter 2**

AT THE FLAT

Miranda is holding a home pregnancy test.

"Hello, do come in, I'm having rather a stressful morning so please bear with! Just to update you quickly, Gary and I went to Paris for a mini break, it was really wonderful and I'm completely in love with him. I know, it _is_ lovely! But the day we got back, Gary had a terrible accident at the restaurant. He's on the mend now and the hospital should be letting him come home in a few days, thank goodness. Meanwhile, I've been feeling queasy in the mornings and it's possible that I might be… you know. So I've got this test. I've complied with the instructions. So now I just need to wait and see what happens to the little line. Things will be so much easier if I'm not pregnant; firstly because I'm not sure that Gary is ready for this, and secondly, and most importantly, the baby might not be his! I know it sounds dreadful – but I'd only just split up with Mike when Gary and I got together. Ok, time's up… here goes."

Miranda looks at the testing stick. The blue line is very clear. She is most definitely pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Miranda – A New Beginning**

**Chapter 3**

AT THE FLAT

Miranda is sitting in a daze on the sofa. She has just discovered that she is pregnant.

Stevie enters.

Stevie – "So? What's the result?"

Miranda holds out the stick for Stevie to see.

Stevie – "Right."

Stevie sits down next to Miranda. They sit in silence for a long time. Eventually, Stevie breaks the silence.

Stevie – "What are you going to do?"

Miranda – "Don't know."

Stevie – "You are going to have to tell him."

Miranda – "Who?"

Stevie – "Good point. Both of them I suppose."

Miranda – "Gary will be so upset."

Stevie – "It can't be helped. You didn't set out to hurt him."

Miranda – "Or I could just wait until I have the scan and find out exactly how many weeks I am. Then I'll know one way or the other."

Stevie – "But that's going to be at least two months away, do you really think you can keep this a secret for that long? And Gary will be even more hurt if you wait that long before telling him."

Miranda – "Yes, you're right. I'll get them both here next week and tell them together."

A week goes by. It is the longest week of Miranda's life.

Gary is released from hospital and back on his feet.

ONE WEEK LATER – MIRANDA'S FLAT

Gary arrives at the same time as Mike.

Gary – "Hello Mike. What are you doing here?"

Mike – "Hi Gary. I'm not sure. Miranda asked me to come over. She said it was important."

Miranda opens the door and asks them both to come in and take a seat. They sit down on the sofa. She paces.

Miranda – "Ok. This is really awkward… please let me say firstly, that I'm really, really sorry that this has happened. You're both so lovely and I truly care for both of you."

Gary – "What's going on Miranda?"

Miranda – "Just let me say what I need to say Gary. It's this. Mike; I know we're not together anymore, and I'm sorry that I ran out on you at the restaurant. I really hope that we can still be friends, but I'm in love with Gary. And Gary; Paris was amazing and I was so happy; you made me so happy."

Gary – "I sense there's a but."

Miranda – "Not exactly. Well, sort of. You see… um."

Gary/Mike – "What?"

Miranda – "I'm expecting your baby."

Gary/Mike – "Mine?"

Miranda – "I don't know! I don't know which one of you is the father."

Miranda suddenly finds that her knees are about to give way. She sits down in the armchair, her face in her hands. Gary and Mike are speechless.


	4. Chapter 4

**Miranda – A New Beginning**

**Chapter 4**

AT THE FLAT

The silence is deafening. After several minutes, Mike is the first to speak.

Mike – "Are you definitely…um.."

Miranda – "Yes."

Mike – "And what are you planning to do?"

Miranda – "I've spoken to my doctor; they'll request an early scan. The appointment should come through in the next few weeks. They'll be able to tell exactly how many weeks the baby is. Then we'll know one way or the other."

Mike – "Ok. But, Miranda, if the baby is mine, I will support you every step of the way… if you let me."

Miranda – "Thank you Mike, that means a lot."

Mike – "Right, I'll leave the two of you to talk. Call me when you have any news Miranda."

Mike leaves.

Gary – "I'd better be going too."

Miranda – "Oh. Ok."

Gary leaves.

The enormity of the situation engulfs Miranda and as the door slams behind Gary, she breaks down and cries bitterly.

Stevie enters.

Stevie – "Oh, Miranda! What happened?"

Miranda – "Stevie, it was awful. Well, actually, Mike was really lovely about it, but Gary just left. He hates me, and I know he'll never forgive me."

Stevie hugs Miranda and then makes her a cup of tea.

Miranda – "Thank you."

Stevie – "Give Gary some time Miranda, he was a complete idiot about commitment until very recently. The idea of having a baby is going to take some time to sink in. Especially as he doesn't know if it's his or Mike's."

Miranda – "I know. But it hurts Stevie."

Stevie – "Try to be strong. In a couple of weeks you'll have your scan and then you'll know."

FOUR WEEKS LATER – AT THE FLAT

Miranda hasn't seen Gary since the night she told him and Mike about the baby. She hasn't tried to call him, and she hasn't been to the restaurant. He hasn't been in contact.

Stevie arrives.

Stevie – "Ready?"

Miranda – "Yep. All set. I feel like I've drunk an entire bath and I'm already bursting for a wee!"

Stevie –"Well, get used to it! My mum said when she was pregnant with me, I spent the last five months resting on her bladder!"

Miranda – "Don't give the baby ideas!"

Stevie – "Ok, let's go then."

Stevie and Miranda leave for the hospital scan appointment.

AT THE HOSPITAL

Stevie and Miranda enter the waiting room.

Stevie – "I saw Gary yesterday."

Miranda – "Oh."

Stevie – "I'm sorry Miranda, but I did mention that you were coming here today."

Miranda – "Well, he's not here, so I guess he didn't want to take the hint."

Stevie – "No."

Miranda – "How was he?"

Stevie – "Um, ok… actually, he was a mess. Why don't you go over there later and talk to him?"

Miranda – "I'm going to have to talk to him anyway Stevie, because after this scan I'll know if the baby is his or Mike's. But I don't think I even have a preference at the moment. Does that sound terrible?"

Stevie – "No. I understand what you mean."

Stevie and Miranda have been in the waiting room for nearly twenty minutes.

Miranda – "I'm really bursting now!"

Stevie – "Read a magazine, it will take your mind off it."

Stevie and Miranda are soon engrossed in Ideal Home and Closer. They don't hear the door open.

Gary walks in.

Gary – "Miranda."

Miranda – "Gary!"

Stevie – "I'll just go and get a coffee."

Stevie leaves.

Gary sits down.

Gary – "I want to be there for the scan."

Miranda – "Ok."

They wait in silence for a couple of minutes. The nurse enters and calls Miranda for her scan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Miranda – A New Beginning**

**Chapter 5**

THE SCAN

Gary and Miranda walk to the sonographer's room. Miranda is asked to lie down on the bed. Gary hovers around the door and then sits down on a chair near the end of the bed. The nurse can sense the tension between them but carries on in a business like fashion, preparing Miranda for the scan.

The sonographer enters.

Sonographer – "Ok, so this is an early scan is it?"

Miranda – "Yes. We need to know the exactly how many weeks…"

Sonographer – "That's fine. It's quite common. Generally, when you are given your dates, it starts from the date of your last period, but I see from the notes that you don't know when that was; so I'll do the measurements and give you a date from conception."

Miranda – "Oh right. Thank you."

The sonographer puts the gel on Miranda's tummy and starts to scan. Miranda and Gary look expectantly at the screen but it's very fuzzy and they can't make out anything. As the sonographer moves around, they suddenly see the tiny baby. It doesn't look much like a baby, but just seeing the tiny little thing is amazing. Miranda feels tears in her eyes as she watches. Gary stares at the screen. The sonographer starts to take measurements.

About ten minutes later.

Sonographer – "Ok, I think we are done. Would you like a photograph?"

Miranda – "Yes please."

Sonographer – "I'll print off a couple. Now, dates. As I said before, I'll give you a date based on conception. You are almost eight weeks pregnant."

Gary and Miranda stare at him.

Gary – "And is that absolutely definite?"

Sonographer – "Yes. I need to get to a meeting, but please take your time, you were the last appointment."

The sonographer leaves.

Gary turns to Miranda.

Gary – "It's mine."

Miranda – "Yes."


	6. Chapter 6

**Miranda – A New Beginning**

**Chapter 6**

Gary is in shock and Miranda has no idea what he is thinking. Gary walks over to the window, turning his back on Miranda.

The nurse comes back in with the sonogram photographs.

Nurse – "There you go, they've actually come out quite well considering it's so early. You'll get some better ones at your twelve week scan."

Miranda – "Thank you."

The nurse leaves.

Miranda looks at the photographs then puts them in her pocket.

Miranda – "I'm ready to go. Are you coming Gary?"

There is no answer. But then Miranda sees Gary's shoulders shaking and she realises that he is crying. She joins him at the window.

Miranda – "Gary…"

Gary still cannot speak, but feeling Miranda's hand on his arm, he turns and hugs her. He doesn't let go for ages. When they finally break apart, he is calm enough to talk.

Gary – "Sorry."

Miranda – "There's no need to be."

Gary – "Yes, there is. I've hated myself these last four weeks. I wanted to see you so desperately. Wanted to talk it over. But I just couldn't. Not if there was any chance that Mike might be the father. I couldn't handle it."

Miranda – "And now?"

Gary – "Now?"

Miranda – "Yes… how do you feel now? I need to know, Gary."

Gary – "Well… I'm relieved, obviously! Mike would have been all over you again if it had been his!"

Miranda – "Don't. And this isn't about Mike now; it's about you and me."

Gary – "I just don't know how I feel Miranda."

Miranda – "But how involved do you want to be Gary? What I'm saying is… well… do you think we can get back to how things were? How we both felt in Paris? Or does the baby change everything?"

Gary – "I don't know. Can we take it one day at a time?"

Miranda – "No Gary, we can't! Because in about seven months time, I'm going to have a baby. Your baby. And I need to make plans; I can't just hang about waiting for you to decide if you want anything to do with me or the baby."

Gary – "Miranda! It's been a real shock for me!"

Miranda – "For you! What about me? I'm the one who's pregnant!"

Gary – "I don't want to fight."

Miranda – "Oh grow up Gary!"

Gary – "It's you who's acting like a child!"

Miranda – "I'm going home."

Miranda leaves.


	7. Chapter 7

**Miranda – A New Beginning**

**Chapter 7**

Miranda storms out. Stevie is waiting outside and is shocked to see how fed up Miranda looks.

Stevie – "Was it bad news?"

Miranda – "It's Gary's. I'm going home, are you coming?"

Stevie – "Where is Gary, did he have to leave?"

Miranda – "No, he's still in there… gathering his thoughts."

Miranda starts to stride back down the corridor. Stevie follows at a trot.

AT THE FLAT

Miranda is alone at the flat, eating a packet of Jaffa cakes.

"Hello, do come in and have a seat, would you like a Jaffa cake? Actually, I'm only offering because I know there's absolutely no chance of you taking one. Well, it has been quite a day, or should l say, quite a couple of months… I will take you through it, but you might want to switch off the phone and grab a cup of tea first…

"Back? Good. So, previously in my life, nine weeks ago to be precise, I realised that my relationship with Mike was doomed, lovely though he was, due to my all engulfing and completely insane feelings for a certain chef next door. Yes, Gary, for those of you who are new here. So I ended things with Mike. When I say 'ended', what actually happened was, I tried to end it, but every time I looked at his lovely face I just couldn't bring myself to say anything to hurt him. Fortunately, he was offered a job abroad and we parted on good terms.

"Then I blurted out to Gary that I loved him. I still cringe with embarrassment when I think of it. He said nothing. Not a single thing. And then it all got a bit confusing because Gary Barlow – yes THE Gary Barlow – turned up at the restaurant, and somehow I ended up snogging him! Bit of a highlight! Well, then I spent a miserable week worrying about Gary and how I'd humiliated myself with my public declaration. And most of all, how Gary must have thought I was a total idiot, because I didn't hear from him for a whole week.

"So I decided to get away and eventually ended up on a train to Wick. Except the train to Wick was on the opposite platform and left without me. Gary turned up at the station and we finally talked about everything. We had to run for our lives from some youths first, but then we came back here and he said he didn't want to let me go and then he kissed me. It was so perfect; for about an hour I was completely happy and thought that it would all would end happily ever after. Not so. I went to meet him at the restaurant and at the first mention of telling everyone about 'us' he just backed off and started whiffling on about how needy I was. Me? Needy? And then everything got a bit out of hand. Everyone arrived for Mum and Dad's party and Mike appeared with a ring! He got down on one knee and asked me to marry him! Then Gary decided to join the bandwagon and _he_ proposed! I couldn't cope and legged it. Yes, I know that makes me a complete wuss, but what would you do? Oh, really? You'd have said yes? To who? See, not so easy, is it!

"Anyway, Gary followed, and he suggested we take a holiday in Paris to get away from everyone. I agreed and we had a lovely break there, it was such a romantic place, and Gary was a different person away from everyone. Everything seemed perfect. But when we got back things started to go horribly wrong. Gary had a dreadful accident at the restaurant and ended up in hospital. And then I discovered that I was pregnant and I didn't know whether it was Gary's or Mike's.

"I got them both to come over and I told them. It was one of the worst things I've ever had to do – including the time I had to throw away 14 Easter Eggs because a mouse had got at them. Mike took it ok; in fact I was really surprised and touched. He was very good about it and offered to be there with everything if I wanted him to. Unfortunately, Gary took it all very badly and I didn't see him for a month. In fact, I didn't see him from then until today at the appointment. Stevie told him about it and he turned up at the hospital and came in with me for the scan.

"The scan confirmed that the baby is Gary's; I'm almost eight weeks. Gary was shocked and relieved in equal measures, but he couldn't decide what he wanted to do and I ended up leaving him there. He might still be there. I've rung Mike and told him and now I need to tell Mum; not sure how she'll take this."

Miranda eats another Jaffa cake.

Gary walks in.


	8. Chapter 8

**Miranda – A New Beginning**

**Chapter 8**

AT THE FLAT

Gary walks in to the flat.

Gary – "Hi."

Miranda – "Hello."

Gary – "Can we talk?"

Miranda – "Yes."

Gary sits down.

Miranda – "Coffee?"

Gary – "No thanks."

Miranda waits for him to speak. She has to wait a very long time. Finally…

Gary – "Miranda, I've been thinking… about today and the baby… and you."

Miranda – "And what have you decided?"

Gary – "I need to explain a few things to you."

Miranda guesses that this cannot be good news and braces herself for the inevitable.

Gary – "When you told me… and Mike… that you were pregnant, I was so scared. I didn't think I could bear the responsibility of being a father. But when I thought about it being Mike's… well, that was worse. I suddenly realised that I might have lost you. That if the baby was his, then the two of you would get back together."

Miranda – "That's ridiculous Gary; I don't want to get back together with Mike."

Gary – "He does. And if the baby had been his; you'd have had a very good reason to want him back in your life."

Miranda – "But you know now that the baby is yours. And you still don't know what you want."

Gary – "I've spent the last four weeks convinced that Mike was the father. I couldn't allow myself to think it was mine. In case it wasn't. Can you understand that Miranda?"

Miranda sighs.

Miranda – "Yes, I do understand Gary. But how do you think I've felt through all of this?"

Gary – "I know. I've been selfish. But as the days and then weeks went by I just felt that we were falling further and further apart. When Stevie came by yesterday and told me about the scan I knew I had to make a choice. I had to either get out of your life for good… or take the risk and hope that I was the father. Then I realised that if the baby was mine I would never forgive myself for not being there. So that's why I came to the hospital today. When we found out that the baby is mine I just couldn't believe it. I'm still in shock. But I really want to sort things out Miranda. I want to be there for the baby."

Miranda – "And what about us?"

Gary looks up… it's make or break…


	9. Chapter 9

**Miranda – A New Beginning**

**Chapter 9**

AT THE FLAT

_Gary looks up… it's make or break…_

Gary – "Miranda…"

Miranda – "You want to break up."

Gary – "I just need some space. I'll be there for all the scans and appointments and if you need chocolate ice cream at 3am then just call me and I'll be right over. But I can't get back to where we were. Not yet."

Miranda – "Fine. Well, I don't need any ice cream at the moment, so you can go."

Gary – "Miranda, don't be like that."

Miranda – "Like what? Gary, I've done nothing wrong! It's not like I cheated on you with Mike. I'm really disappointed in you Gary. Please leave now."

Gary leaves.

NEXT MORNING – AT THE SHOP

Stevie – "So he just left? Again? Oh Miranda, what are you going to do?"

Miranda – "I'm just going to get on with it. There's nothing else I _can _do. And I'll have to tell Mum."

Penny enters.

Penny – "Morning darling, morning Stevie!"

Stevie – "Morning."

Miranda – "Morning Mum. I'm pregnant."

Penny – "What?

Miranda – "I am, what I call, pregnant."

Penny – "We all call it that! But are you serious, you're expecting my grandchild? This is wonderful!"

Miranda – "Thanks Mum."

Penny – "And who is the father?"

Miranda – "Gary."

Penny – "Oh well, can't have everything. Are you getting married or are you going to be terribly modern and 'live together' in sin?"

Miranda – "Mum! No, we're not getting married. And we're not living together either. Actually, we've broken up."

Penny – "Right, we'll see about that!"

Miranda – "No, Mum, please! Just leave it. Let me sort it out."

Penny – "Alright darling, but if you need me or your father to go round there and make him face up to his responsibilities, just say."

Miranda – "Thanks Mum. I'll bear that in mind."

A FEW WEEKS LATER

AT THE DOCTOR'S SURGERY

Dr. Gail – "Come in Miranda, take a seat."

Miranda – "Thank you Dr. Gail."

Dr. Gail – "So, how are you feeling?"

Miranda – "Really well actually. The morning sickness has stopped and I feel full of energy."

Dr. Gail – "You look it! Now, let me see, yes here it is… I've got the date of you twelve week scan, it's next Tuesday at 10 o'clock."

Miranda – "Great."

Dr. Gail – "And how are things going with Gary?"

Miranda – "They're not. That is, we're not together. But he is going to be there for the baby."

Dr. Gail – "I'm sorry. I didn't know.

Miranda – "It's fine, honestly."

Dr. Gail – "Look, I've got two tickets to a show next Tuesday night… will you come with me? As friends, of course."

Miranda – "It's ok; you don't need to cheer me up."

Dr. Gail – "Actually, you would be doing me a favour. My mother is trying to set me up with the extremely boring daughter of a friend of hers and she wants me to take her to the show. If I tell her I'm taking you she'll leave me alone! It's Mamma Mia. Should be good. And we can have supper first…"

Miranda – "Ok, it sounds lovely, thank you Dr. Gail."

Dr. Gail – "You don't have to call me Dr. Gail all the time!"

Miranda – "Oh, sorry. What _is_ your name?"

Dr. Gail – "Peter. I'll pick you up at 5. And you can tell me all about the scan."

Miranda – "Ok, I'll look forward to it."

TUESDAY – AT THE FLAT

Miranda has been getting ready to go to the scan. Gary arrives. Miranda hasn't seen him since they parted on bad terms. She wasn't sure he'd even come for the scan – she'd texted him the date, but he hadn't replied.

Gary – "Hi."

Miranda – "Oh. Hi."

Gary – "How are you?"

Miranda – "Fine. You?"

Gary – "Yeah, fine. Are you ready?"

Miranda – "Yep."

They leave.

AT THE HOSPITAL

Miranda has just had her twelve week scan, everything is normal and the photographs show a much more 'baby like' baby. Miranda gives one to Gary and keeps the other.

Seeing their baby on the ultrasound has been really emotional for Gary. He's much warmer towards Miranda than when he picked her up earlier.

Gary – "Wow, it's amazing. It's so different to last time."

Miranda – "Yes, you can see so much more."

Gary – "Look, I've got to get back to the Restaurant, but can we catch up later? Have dinner? And we can, you know, discuss buggies and cots and that sort of stuff."

Miranda – "That's ok Gary. Mum's already bought all the baby stuff."

Gary – "Oh. But we can still catch up. I'll cook."

Miranda – "That's very sweet. But I'm going out tonight. Another time."

Gary – "Oh, right, where are you going? Somewhere with Stevie?"

Miranda – "No, not with Stevie."

Gary – "Tilly?"

Miranda – "No. I'm going to see Mamma Mia with Peter and we're having supper in town."

Gary – "Peter? Who the hell is Peter?"

Miranda – "Dr. Gail."

Gary – "Oh, I see. Didn't take you long."

Miranda – "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Gary – "Only that… well… you're pregnant… you should be taking things easy. Not gallivanting about town with… well… with him."

Miranda – "Right, well thanks for the advice Gary, but I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions. And since we're no longer together, it's nothing to do with you if I'm seeing half a dozen men."

Gary – "Who else are you seeing?"

Miranda – "No one. It was a figure of speech."

Gary – "I see. It's like that."

Miranda – "It most certainly is. Now, if I remember, you need to get back to the restaurant. And I need to get ready for tonight. So I'll see you soon."

Miranda leaves. Gary watches her go, stunned and confused.


	10. Chapter 10

**Miranda – A New Beginning**

**Chapter 10**

AT THE FLAT

Miranda has had a lovely long bath, put on a dress and done her hair. She feels good about herself for the first time in ages. She knows that the 'date' with Dr. Gail is not a real date and they're just going out as friends; and besides, she doesn't think of him in a romantic way. But, nevertheless, she is about to be taken on a trip to the theatre, plus supper, with a very handsome man. And to top it all, it has made Gary jealous!

"Hello! Do come in! Make yourselves comfortable. Oh thank you! That's me assuming that you like the dress. Well, I might as well make the most of it before I really start to 'show'. So, I'm off to see Mamma Mia with Dr. Gail, and he has a real first name too – Peter. Peter; not what I was expecting. I thought it might be something more unusual. Francisco perhaps. Or Wolfgang. Or even Gabriel, no, that doesn't go with Gail. I'm digressing. Anyway, Gary was rather put out, and that's putting it mildly! But I don't care, I mean, of course I'd prefer it if he was here and we were making plans together… But he's not, and we're not, and I must stop moping. Gary says he needs his space and by that I have to assume that he means 'his freedom'. Let's not dwell. Then, Dr. Gail, Peter, had tickets for the show and asked me if I'd like to go – he said I'd also be helping him out, because his Mum's on his back about some girl she wants to set him up with. And I can relate to that, my Mother being who she is. So I'm determined to have a lovely evening and just enjoy being taken out somewhere nice. Ooh, he's here. I'll let you know how it goes later! Bye bye!"

Dr. Gail enters.

Dr. Gail – "Hello Miranda! Wow, you look lovely!"

Miranda – "Thank you Peter; um, so do you!"

Dr. Gail laughs, takes Miranda's hand and kisses her cheek.

Dr. Gail – "Ready?"

Miranda – "Yes."

Dr. Gail – "Great, let's go!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Miranda – A New Beginning**

**Chapter 11**

AT A RESTAURANT IN TOWN

Miranda and Dr. Gail have had dinner and are talking over coffee before they head to see Mamma Mia.

Dr. Gail – "Thanks again for coming with me tonight. My Mum has finally stopped going on about how wonderful Felicity is!"

Miranda – "You're welcome! I haven't had a night out in ages."

Dr. Gail – "So, you were going to tell me about the scan."

Miranda – "Yes, everything seems fine, I've got a picture."

Miranda finds the photo and shows Dr. Gail.

Dr. Gail – "Wow, that's really clear. And did Gary go with you?"

Miranda – "Yes."

Dr. Gail – "Any progress on that front?"

Miranda – "Well, a little. He's on board with the whole 'being a father' thing. It's just the relationship issue that he's still backing off from. He wanted to meet up tonight actually, and talk about baby stuff, but I said I was busy. And I might have accidentally lead him to believe that this was a date. Sorry about that."

Dr Gail laughs.

Dr. Gail – "Don't be sorry, I'm doing exactly the same thing! So Gary's experiencing the green eyed monster? Well, that's not a bad thing. It'll make him see what's he's missing. And he can't expect you to hang around pining for him forever."

Miranda – "That's true."

Dr. Gail – "Perhaps we should go out again…"

Miranda – "Well, I can't deny it's a lot more fun than sitting at home making fruit friends!"

Dr. Gail – "What are fruit friend?"

Miranda – "It doesn't matter."

Dr. Gail pays the bill and they walk the short distance to the theatre.

Mamma Mia is terrific and they have great seats with an excellent view. They are both soon singing along to all the songs. During the finale, they both end up dancing in aisle. Tired but elated, they catch the train home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Miranda – A New Beginning**

**Chapter 12**

AT THE FLAT

Miranda invites Dr. Gail in for coffee. They are talking on the sofa.

Miranda – "I had a brilliant time, thank you so much."

Dr. Gail – "Me too. I didn't realise it would be that much fun!"

Miranda – "I know! Lucky you knew all the words!"

Dr. Gail – "You can talk! You knew every song!"

Miranda – "I do love a bit of ABBA."

Dr. Gail – "I don't suppose you fancy coming to a small soiree tomorrow evening do you? It's at my Mum's. I have to go and it would be so much more bearable if you were there."

Miranda – "Of course I will. I'd love to."

Dr. Gail – "Thanks. I'll pick you up at 6. Right, better go, I've got an early start tomorrow."

Miranda – "Thanks again for tonight, it was really lovely."

Dr. Gail – "You're very lovely too, Miranda. So you ought to be taken out and treated nicely."

Dr. Gail leans across and kisses Miranda's cheek. Then he gets up and leaves.

NEXT MORNING – AT THE SHOP

Miranda is telling Stevie all about 'Mamma Mia'. Stevie is rather jealous; not only has she always wanted to see the show, but she can't believe Miranda's luck at being taken out by Dr. Gail.

Stevie – "So, he asked you to go because his Mum's trying to set him up with some girl he doesn't like?"

Miranda – "Yes."

Stevie – "If she needs any more convincing, I'm available."

Miranda – "Actually, sorry Stevie, but he's taking me to some little party thing at his Mum's tonight."

Stevie – "You're going out two nights in a row?"

Miranda – "I know! Get me!"

Stevie – "I haven't been taken out for ages."

Miranda – "Well, neither have I! Not since I got back from Paris. And I won't be able to go out at all soon; not when the baby arrives."

Stevie – "That's true. Sorry, I'm being jealous. I'm glad you're having some fun; you've had a rotten time recently."

Miranda – "Thanks Stevie. But if Peter needs a back up decoy then I'll definitely put your name forward."

Gary comes into the shop.

Gary – "Good morning."

Stevie – "Hello Gary."

Miranda – "Hi."

Gary – "Look, Miranda, can we talk?"

Miranda – "Of course."

Gary – "Do you want to come back to the restaurant? I'll do you an all day breakfast."

Miranda – "I've already had breakfast. But I'll have a hot chocolate."

Miranda leaves with Gary.


	13. Chapter 13

**Miranda – A New Beginning**

**Chapter 13**

Miranda and Gary are at the restaurant. Gary is making hot chocolate. Miranda pops to the loo.

Rose enters. Gary panics.

Rose – "Hi babe."

Gary looks around to check Miranda is not there.

Gary – "Rose, look, about last night."

Miranda comes back, but seeing Rose, she hangs back, not wanting to speak to her.

Rose – "Last night was wonderful babe."

Gary – "Yes, but look... "

Rose – "I'm so glad we're back together."

Gary – "Rose, I'm really sorry."

Rose – "Don't be! It happens, you were just tired probably."

Miranda is shocked, she walks back and sits at the bar. Gary stands there, frozen.

Rose – "Oh. Hi Miranda."

Miranda – "Hello Rose."

Rose – "What's new with you?"

Miranda can't bring herself to hurt Rose.

Miranda – "Nothing much. Same old, same old. How are you?"

Rose – "Yeah, really good, especially since Gary came over last night, we're back together."

Miranda – "I see."

Rose's phone rings.

Rose – "Hello. Oh hi love. No, I'm at Gary's restaurant. Hello? Can you hear me? (To Gary) Bad reception, I'll just go outside."

Rose leans to kiss Gary but he turns his head so that she kisses his cheek. Rose goes outside.

Gary looks at Miranda, shame faced.

Miranda just raises her eyebrows. She refuses to show Gary how hurt she is.

Gary – "I'm so sorry Miranda! Honestly, I just, well, I just... I don't know what I was thinking. It won't happen again."

Miranda – "Gary..."

Gary – "I was so annoyed with you. I just... I don't know what else to say."

Miranda – "You said you wanted to talk. So say what you were going to say before Rose arrived and her announced your virtual engagement."

Gary – "Right. Yeah. The thing is. I don't want you to see Dr. Gail anymore."

Miranda – "What? You are such a hypocrite! And don't tell me who I can or can't see!"

Miranda gets up.

Gary – "Miranda! You're having my baby! I don't want some smarmy Doctor all over you!"

Miranda walks towards the door.

Gary – "And what about the hot chocolate?"

Miranda gives him a withering look and leaves.

Gary waits a few moments and then runs after her to the shop.

AT THE SHOP

Stevie – "What's happened?"

Miranda – "Gary! He's such a... "

Gary enters the shop.

Gary – "Miranda, I'm sorry, it didn't come out right. And I need to explain about Rose!"

Stevie – "Rose?"

Gary and Miranda's voices start getting louder and louder...

Gary – "Stevie, do you mind?"

Miranda – "Don't speak to Stevie like that! And whatever you've got to tell me, you can say in front of her, because I'll be telling her everything anyway!"

Gary – "Fine. But I meant what I said. I don't want you to see Dr. Gail again!"

Miranda – "Well, that's tough because we're going out again tonight!"

Gary – "Tonight?"

Miranda – "Yes, tonight. And if you don't like it, you can lump it Gary."

Gary – "And what if I put my foot down and forbid you to go?"

Miranda – "Put your foot down? Who on earth do you think you are? I'm not 15 and you're not my father!"

Gary – "But I am the father of your baby!"

Miranda – "Well, how about this then Gary... Even if I marry Dr. Gail, you can still have access every other weekend!"

Gary – "Oh that's very funny."

Miranda – "And since you're so pre-occupied with _my_ love life, how the hell do you explain Rose?"

Rose enters the shop at that moment looking for Gary, he doesn't see her come in.

Gary is still shouting.

Gary – "It was a mistake! I made a mistake! I don't want to be with Rose!"

Rose – "What?"

Gary – "Rose! Oh my god, I didn't want you to find out like that, I'm so sorry!"

Rose – "Are you seeing Miranda?"

Gary – "No. No, I'm not. We were together but we're not at the moment. But Miranda's pregnant, we're having a baby."

Rose – "I don't believe it! So what was I?"

Gary – "I'm really sorry Rose; I shouldn't have come over last night."

Rose storms out. Dr. Gail enters.

Gary is now so worked up that he looks as if he's about to hit Dr. Gail.

Dr. Gail – "Hello Gary. Miranda, Stevie."

Miranda – "Hi Peter."

Stevie – "Hello Dr. Gail."

Gary says nothing but glares at Dr. Gail.

Dr. Gail – "Um, I can come back later if you're in the middle of something... "

Miranda – "No, that's fine, Peter, was it about tonight?"

Dr. Gail – "Oh, yes. Just checking you're still on for it?"

Miranda – "Of course, I'm looking forward to it."

Dr. Gail – "Great! I'll see you later then."

Dr. Gail leaves. Gary looks like he's going to explode.

Gary – "Are you sleeping with him?"

Miranda – "Gary! Don't be so vulgar!"

Gary – "Are you?"

Miranda – "No, I'm not."

Gary looks relieved.

Gary – "Nothing happened with Rose."

Miranda – "Really? Then why did she say that 'last night was wonderful, babe'?"

Gary – "We just kissed. We didn't... "

Miranda – "Spare me the details Gary. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go and get ready."

Miranda goes up the stairs to the flat. Gary throws his hands in the air and then stomps back to the shop.


	14. Chapter 14

**Miranda – A New Beginning**

**Chapter 14**

THAT EVENING – AT DR GAIL'S MUM'S SOIREE

Miranda and Dr. Gail are sitting together on the sofa. They are talking quietly, aware that Dr. Gail's mother is casting inquisitive glances in their direction.

Dr. Gail – "Are you ok? I hope I didn't cause any problems earlier."

Miranda – "You didn't cause it. Gary was in a bad mood. In fact, he forbade me from seeing you."

Dr. Gail – "Gosh, that sounds ominous."

Miranda – "It then turned out that he had been seeing Rose. It all got a bit heated."

Dr. Gail – "Oh dear. It does sound messy. But look, you didn't have to come tonight, I really wouldn't have minded if you hadn't. Well, that's not true. I would have minded. But I'd have understood."

Miranda – "You're so kind."

Dr. Gail – "I love being with you Miranda."

Miranda – "Me too. I mean, I love being with you too, not I love being with me."

Dr. Gail – "I wish I could kiss you."

Miranda – "Oh, to make your Mum think we're together?"

Dr. Gail – "No. Because I really want to kiss you."

Miranda waivers, she is very attracted to Dr. Gail, but she is wary of things getting even more out of hand with Gary. Dr. Gail senses her anguish.

Dr. Gail – "I wouldn't tell Gary."

Miranda – "No?"

Dr. Gail – "Promise."

Miranda goes quiet and Dr. Gail takes this as a 'green light' signal. He gently kisses Miranda's lips. It's a very short, but very sweet kiss, and it leaves Miranda even more confused than before.


	15. Chapter 15

**Miranda – A New Beginning**

**Chapter 15**

AT THE FLAT

Dr. Gail has just brought Miranda home after the soiree at his Mum's house.

Dr. Gail – "Miranda?"

Miranda – "Yes?"

Dr. Gail – "You're very quiet."

Miranda – "Sorry. Do you want a coffee?"

Dr. Gail – "Yes please. But let me make it."

Miranda – "Ok, thanks."

Dr. Gail puts on the kettle and makes them both coffee. Miranda watches him, but she's miles away.

Dr. Gail – "Ok, come on. Tell me what's wrong."

Miranda sighs.

Miranda – "Everything is just so confusing. When I went to Paris with Gary I thought that it would last forever. And now I'm pregnant, Gary's being horrible, and what's even more bewildering is that, somehow, I've ended up kissing this gorgeous man – that's you by the way – who completely makes my heart skip. And then that makes me feel totally guilty. Sorry. But you did ask."

Dr. Gail – "I did. And I do understand. And I promise you that if Gary changes his mind and wants to make a proper go of things with you; then I'll back off. I won't stand between you. I promise."

Miranda – "Why are you being so nice?"

Dr. Gail – "Because I'd rather have one day with you, than nothing at all. And as, for the moment, you might be just a little bit mine; I'm going to make the most of it and take you out every single day! But only if you want to, of course."

Miranda – "You make it all sound so easy!"

Dr. Gail – "Good. Now, I'm going to kiss you again, and properly this time, without my Mum watching!"

Dr. Gail kisses Miranda, taking her breath away.

Miranda can't help thinking that he really is extremely good at this. And instead of worrying about everything, she just enjoys being kissed by a very kind and amazingly gorgeous man. That is, until…

Gary walks in.


	16. Chapter 16

**Miranda – A New Beginning**

**Chapter 16**

AT THE FLAT

_Dr. Gail kisses Miranda, taking her breath away. _

_Miranda can't help thinking that he really is extremely good at this. And instead of worrying about everything, she just enjoys being kissed by a very kind and amazingly gorgeous man. That is, until…_

_Gary walks in._

Miranda and Dr. Gail break apart – Dr. Gail in surprise at being disturbed – Miranda in horror at the look on Gary's face.

Gary says nothing. Miranda can't tell what's going through Gary's mind, but she's pretty sure he's either going to cry or he's going to punch Peter.

The silence is getting very awkward. Finally, Dr. Gail breaks it.

Dr. Gail – "Good evening Gary."

No response.

Dr. Gail – "I presume you need to talk privately with Miranda so I'll head off. If that's ok with you Miranda?"

Miranda – "Oh. Yes, that's fine Peter. Thank you for a lovely evening."

Dr. Gail smiles fondly at Miranda and then leaves.

Gary still does not speak. It's almost as if he is in shock.

In the end Miranda goes to her bedroom to get into her pyjamas. She then returns to the kitchen to make some hot milk.

Miranda – "Coffee?"

Finally…

Gary – "No. Thank you."

Miranda – "Did you want something Gary, only it's getting late and I'm quite tired. Look, why don't you sit down?"

Gary does as he's told and sits down on the sofa. Miranda brings her milk and sits down next to him.

Gary reverts back to silence. Miranda drinks her milk. She puts down her cup and makes herself comfortable, suspecting she'll be there some time.

After fifteen more minutes she's asleep, her head lolls onto Gary's shoulder.

Two hours later, Miranda is still asleep.

Gary – (whispers) "Miranda?"

Miranda stirs and then wakes.

Miranda – "Oh, I must have dropped off. Oh my goodness! It's 2am! Gary, please tell me what you came round for, I'd be much more comfortable in bed."

Gary – "I'm sorry."

Miranda – "For what? I mean, which bit?"

Gary – "I'm sorry about Rose. It really was a massive mistake. When you said you were going out with Dr. Gail I was really jealous. I wanted to forget everything, and I just wanted to be with someone. But when I kissed her I felt nothing. She was enthusiastic enough for both of us. But I couldn't. So I made an excuse and left."

Miranda – "Oh dear. We just seem to be pushing each other further and further away."

Gary – "Is it serious with Dr. Gail?"

Miranda – "No. In fact, yesterday we went out just as friends. I let you think it was more than that. And tonight. Well, it was supposed to be just as friends, but somehow we kissed. I'm not apologising though Gary. You and I aren't together because you don't want to be. I'm quite entitled to kiss or whatever else, whoever I like."

Gary – "I know. I realise that now."

Miranda – "Can we try being friends again? We are going to be parents so it would be nice if we could get along."

Gary – "No."

Miranda – "Gary!"

Gary – "No, let me finish. I don't want to be friends Miranda. I mean, I _do _want to be friends. But I want you back in my life for good. I want you to be mine, and only mine."

Miranda – "What are you saying Gary?"

Gary – "I want to forget these last couple of months. Let's go back to Paris and start again. I love you Miranda."

Miranda – "Really?"

Gary – "Really."

Miranda – "And you're sure about this?"

Gary – "I've never been more sure of anything. In fact."

Gary gets down on one knee.

Gary – "It would do me the greatest honour in the world, if you would be my wife Miranda."

Gary takes a small velvet box from his pocket and opens it. There is a beautiful solitaire diamond engagement ring inside. He puts the ring on Miranda's finger. It fits perfectly.

Gary – "Well? Are you going to give me an answer?"

Miranda – "No."

Gary – "Oh."

Miranda – "No, let me finish this time. No. I'm not going to say anything, because you already know the answer. Except I should have just said yes actually, because now I've made it much more long winded and complicated. Sorry. Could you just ask me again?"

Gary grins for the first time in ages.

Gary – "Ok. Should I get down on one knee again?"

Miranda – "Um. Yes. That would be lovely."

Gary gets back down on one knee.

Gary – "Will you marry me Miranda?"

Miranda – "Yes Gary."

Gary rises and kisses Miranda with such passion and urgency that the earlier kiss with Dr. Gail is a distant memory. After several minutes they break apart.

Miranda is blissfully happy.

Gary – "Now, I seem to recall that you said you'd be much more comfortable in bed… "


	17. Chapter 17

**Miranda – A New Beginning**

**Chapter 17**

AT THE FLAT – NEXT MORNING

Miranda wakes up and smiles happily to see Gary awake next to her.

Gary – "Good morning."

Miranda – "Hi. It wasn't a dream then."

Gary – "It definitely wasn't!"

Gary kisses Miranda's forehead, she snuggles next to him and he holds her protectively.

Stevie walks in.

Stevie – "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

Stevie leaves. Gary laughs out loud.

Gary – "Ok. Breakfast? And then I think we've got some plans to make!"

Miranda – "Yes please. Ooh yes – we're going back to Paris!"

Gary – "And getting married, don't you remember?"

Miranda laughs.

Miranda – "Or we could kill two birds with one stone… and get married in Paris?"

Gary – "Wow, I never thought of that. That would be amazing!"

Miranda – "It would."

Gary gets out of bed. He is completely naked. Miranda's heart nearly stops.

Gary – "So what would you like for breakfast?"

Miranda pulls him back into bed.

Gary – "Mmm. Me too… "


	18. Chapter 18

**Miranda – A New Beginning**

**Chapter 18**

AT THE FLAT – A BIT LATER….

Gary has just had a shower and Miranda is making toast. Gary comes out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He walks up behind Miranda and hugs her. She turns and kisses him. Penny walks in.

Penny – "Morning darling! Oh! Hello Gary!"

Miranda – "Morning Mum."

Gary – "Hi Penny."

Penny – "Finally! You are back together I presume?"

Gary – "Yes. In fact, I need to pop over and see Miranda's father."

Gary kisses Miranda quickly and heads to the bedroom to get dressed. Penny walks over the kitchen.

Miranda – "Coffee?"

Penny – "Yes please darling. (Whispers) Darling?"

Miranda – (Whispers dramatically) "Yes?"

Penny – "Are you ok with this? I mean, are you sure you wouldn't rather have Dr. Gail? He is, what I call, a doctor."

Miranda – "Mum! Of course I'm ok with this. I'm over the moon. I love Gary and I've been miserable these last couple of months we were apart."

Penny – "Yes, but he does 'scare' easily – what's he going to be like when the baby comes along?"

Miranda – "Mum! I thought you'd be pleased! We're getting married, we're having a baby. What more could you want?"

Penny – "No, you're right darling. I just worry. It's a mother's right to worry about her little girl."

Miranda – "I've been taller than you since I was 12."

Penny – "You'll always be my little girl though."

Miranda – "Here's your coffee."

Dr. Gail enters.

Dr. Gail – "Good morning Miranda, Penny."

Penny – "Hello Dr. Gail!"

Miranda – "Hi Peter. Look, I need to talk to you. Mum, could you give us a minute?"

Penny goes to sit on the sofa. Gary re-emerges from the bedroom.

Dr. Gail – "It's ok; I think that answers my question."

Miranda – "Sorry."

Dr. Gail – "No need to apologise. Really. I'll see you for your next appointment in a few weeks."

Dr. Gail leaves. Gary is relieved.

Gary – "Ok. I'm going to see your father. Ask permission etc. I'll come straight back."

Miranda – "Sure. See you later."

Gary kisses Miranda and then leaves.

Miranda takes her coffee and sits with Penny on the sofa. Stevie enters.

Stevie – "Sorry about earlier Miranda!"

Miranda – "No problem."

Stevie – "So? Tell us what happened!"

Penny – "Yes, it was all going so well with Dr. Gail… "

Miranda – "Drop it Mum."

Penny – "Actually, I'd better head home. It has just occurred to me that your father might attack Gary on sight. And he really shouldn't exert himself too much! Such fun! Bye darling, bye Stevie."

Penny leaves. Stevie has made herself a coffee and comes to sit on the sofa.

Stevie – "Come on then!"

Miranda – "Do you want the bare facts, an abbreviated version, or the whole saga with all the juicy details?"

Stevie – "Oh my goodness – definitely the juicy details!"

Miranda – "Ok! Well… as you know, I went out with Peter last night to a party at his Mum's. He was ever so sweet and somehow we ended up having a very quick kiss!"

Stevie – "Oooooh!"

Miranda – "Except I was really confused and when we got back here, I didn't really know what was happening anymore and ended up telling him how I felt about everything. Anyway, he said he understood and kissed me again. A proper kiss!"

Stevie – "Wow!"

Miranda – "And then Gary walked in mid snog."

Stevie – "Oooooh!"

Miranda – "So Peter left. And Gary finally told me he was sorry and that he wanted to get back together properly. And we're getting married!"

Stevie – "Oh, how lovely!"

Miranda – "It was! And there was an amazing kiss, I can't even describe it Stevie. It makes me go all quivery, just thinking about it!"

Stevie – "Oooooh! Anything else?"

Miranda – "What do you think? But no, I'm not telling you about last night! Or this morning!"

Stevie – "Fair enough. I'm so pleased Miranda!"

Miranda – "Thank you Stevie."

Stevie – "So when are you getting married?"

Miranda – "I'm not sure, but we're going back to Paris and we might do it there."

Stevie looks disappointed.

Stevie – "Oh."

Miranda – "What?"

Stevie – "Don't you want a big white wedding?"

Miranda – "No!"

Stevie – "Don't you want a whole troupe of bridesmaids?"

Miranda – "Like Princess Di?"

Stevie – "Yes!"

Miranda – "No!"

Stevie – "Not even one very small bridesmaid?"

Miranda – "Sorry Stevie. I think it's going to be very intimate. But if I do have a bridesmaid; then I'd definitely choose you."

Stevie – "Oh, ok then. I can help you choose a dress though?"

Miranda – "Course you can."

Gary returns looking rather worse for wear. He has a cut lip and his nose is bleeding badly.


	19. Chapter 19

**Miranda – A New Beginning**

**Chapter 19**

AT THE FLAT

_Gary returns looking rather worse for wear. He has a cut lip and his nose is bleeding badly._

Miranda – "Oh my goodness Gary! Were you mugged?"

Gary – "Not exactly."

Stevie – "Was it those youths who were hanging around the shop? I should call the police about them."

Gary – "No, it wasn't the youths. It was your father, Miranda."

Miranda – "What?"

Gary – "I wanted to ask his permission to marry you. But he went berserk before I'd even said hello. He yelled at me, punched me on the nose and then threw me out; and I mean he actually picked me up and chucked me bodily out of the house!"

Miranda – "Oh no! Oh, I'm so sorry Gary! Mum thought he might overreact and said she was heading home to intervene."

Gary – "She did. She arrived just as I landed on their front lawn. She helped me up and took me back inside."

Stevie – "What happened then?"

Gary – "Penny told him that it was ok, that we were back together, and that I had something very important to ask him."

Miranda – "And?"

Gary – "I asked him."

Miranda – "And?"

Gary – "He said no."

Miranda and Stevie are shocked.


	20. Chapter 20

**Miranda – A New Beginning**

**Chapter 20**

AT THE FLAT - AFTERNOON

Miranda and Gary are sitting on the sofa.

Miranda – "Perhaps I should go and see Dad. See if I can get him to change his mind."

Gary – "No! Miranda, you're not 16! We don't need to ask his permission!"

Miranda – "Yes, you're right. But it doesn't feel like a very good omen."

Penny walks in.

Penny – "Hello darling. Gary."

Miranda – "Hi Mum."

Penny – "Well, I'm sorry Gary, I tried to talk him round but it's a no go I'm afraid."

Gary – "Right, well, as I was just saying to Miranda, we don't need his permission, or anyone else's for that matter!"

Penny ignores Gary.

Penny – "But, on the plus side, he has no problem with Dr. Gail, so feel free to marry him instead, Miranda."

Miranda – "Mum! I'm not marrying Peter! I love Gary!"

Penny – "Well, on your own head be it. But you know your father; he's like a dog with a bone, he'll do his best to stop you. Right, must dash, I'm off to Belinda's to gloat."

Penny leaves.

Gary – "Perhaps you should just marry Dr. Gail – everyone seems to want you to."

Miranda – "Gary!"

Gary – "Sorry. It's been quite a day. Come here."

Gary pulls Miranda close to him and hugs her tightly.


	21. Chapter 21

**Miranda – A New Beginning**

**Chapter 21**

AT THE FLAT – EARLY NEXT MORNING

Miranda and Gary have just woken up. Under the cosy duvet, the problems of yesterday are forgotten and they are both just glad to be together.

Miranda – "Morning!"

Gary – "Good Morning!"

Gary kisses Miranda then dives under the duvet to kiss her tummy. Before resurfacing and holding her tightly into his arms.

Gary – "What would you like for breakfast?"

Miranda – "Um. I think I'd like the same as yesterday…"

Gary – "Ooh. My favourite!"

The door bangs open and Miranda's father stands in the doorway.

Miranda is indignant. Gary is terrified.

Miranda – "Dad! Can't you knock?"

Miranda's father – "I want a word with lover-boy here!"

Miranda – "Could it not have waited until we were up?"

Miranda's father – "No, it couldn't. I've been doing some digging, Gary, and I've uncovered some very unpleasant things about you!"

Gary – "What do you mean?"

Miranda's father – "For a start… that you are still married to that girl, Tamara!"

Miranda and Gary are both shocked.

Gary – "No, I'm not; I sorted all that out ages ago!"

Miranda's father – "You might have signed on the dotted line; but she didn't! And I suppose you couldn't be bothered to check!"

Gary – "What? Miranda, I swear, Tamara said it was all finalised, then she went back home."

Miranda's father – "Except she didn't! She's still living in Surrey, under an assumed name – Tammy Preston!"

Gary is in shock. But Miranda has had enough of her father interfering.

Miranda – "Dad, we'll sort it out. It's still not a reason for you not to give us your blessing. Can't you see how ridiculous this is? I'm having Gary's baby. Your grandchild! You should be pleased for us!"

Miranda's father – "I'm afraid I cannot be pleased about you wanting to marry a bigamist. And that's not the only issue."

Miranda – "Go on."

Miranda's father – "The real reason Gary returned from Hong Kong!"

Gary – "I was sacked from my job. Miranda knows that."

Miranda's father – "And why were you sacked from that job, Gary? Do you want to tell her or shall I?"

Gary looks at Miranda's father, aghast.

Gary – "How did you find out?"

Miranda's father – "I have some useful contacts there."

Miranda – "Will someone please tell me what's going on?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Miranda – A New Beginning**

**Chapter 22**

_Miranda – "Will someone please tell me what's going on?"_

Gary – "It really wasn't my fault!"

Miranda – "What wasn't Gary?"

Gary hesitates. He feels wretched, he knows that what he has to say will be hard for Miranda to hear and he cannot bear to hurt her again.

Miranda's father – "Tell her then!"

Gary – "I'm not sure what you were told… "

Miranda's father – "Get on with it!"

Gary – "Ok! I was accused of killing a couple of diners. But they were very old!"

Miranda's father – "They were my age!"

Gary – "Alright! But like I said, it wasn't my fault!"

Miranda – "What do you mean, 'you were accused'? Accused by whom?"

Gary – "Um. Well, the Hong Kong Police. I'm sort of, well, on the run, as it were."

Miranda – "Gary! You're on the run from the Hong Kong Police? For murder?"

Gary – "No! Not murder! The charge was manslaughter, actually. But that's not the point – the fact is that I am innocent!"

Miranda – "It's ok Gary. I believe you."

Miranda's father – "Well I don't, quite frankly!"

Gary – "It was a set up! Look, I really don't feel comfortable discussing this with you before I've even got dressed. Could we please discuss this a bit later?"

Miranda's father – "Fine. I'll wait in the living room. Hurry up!"

Miranda's father exits to the living room.

Gary takes Miranda's hands in his and looks pleadingly into her eyes.

Gary – "I'm so sorry about Tamara – I really thought it was over and she had gone back home to Hong Kong."

Miranda – "It's ok, Gary, I know you will sort it out, really."

Gary – "I will, I promise you Miranda."

Gary and Miranda pull on pyjamas and dressing gowns and go out to join Miranda's father in the living room.


	23. Chapter 23

**Miranda – A New Beginning**

**Chapter 23**

Gary and Miranda pull on pyjamas and dressing gowns and go out to join Miranda's father in the living room. Miranda's father has made coffee for everyone.

Miranda sits down on the sofa with her father and takes her cup of coffee. Gary paces behind the sofa, waiting for Miranda to make herself comfortable.

Miranda's father – "Come on Gary, stop jigging about and get on with it!"

Gary comes round the sofa and sits on the armchair nervously.

Gary – "Ok, it was like this… an old couple."

Miranda's father – "My age!"

Gary – "Yes, alright! A 'mature' couple."

Miranda's father – "Thank you!"

Gary – "Shall I carry on?"

Miranda – "Yes, Gary, sorry. Dad, be quiet and let Gary speak."

Gary – "Thank you. A mature couple used to come into the restaurant every day for lunch. They were really sweet and I liked them a lot. They would talk to me after the lunch rush was over and they told me that they had a son who they didn't see much of. Well, it turned out that they were very well off and they were planning to go on a luxury world cruise. Then one day, they came into the restaurant with their son. He wasn't a very pleasant character. He complained about everything and said that his parents were clearly wasting their money coming to place like that every day. He sent his main course back twice and he was really rude to the waiters. I was relieved when they left and hoped I'd never see him again. But the next day he came with them again. This time, he insisted on ordering for his parents, and all three of them started with soup. Loads of other people were having the soup and every one of them was fine. But between the starter and main course, the couple both developed dreadful chest pains and before we could get a doctor; they'd died."

Miranda – "Oh, Gary, I'm so sorry, how awful!"

Gary – "It was. The son called the police and started shouting that I had poisoned them; even though it was obvious that other people had eaten the same thing and that they were fine. But one of the policemen was a friend of the son's and he took his side straight away. They arrested me and took me down to the police station to question me. They couldn't find anything credible to back up the son's story so then they let me out, telling me to come back the following week. But I knew I wouldn't get a fair trial, so I packed up my bags and got the first flight out of there."

Gary sits back, exhausted and emotional after having to talk about such a dreadful time in his life.

Miranda's father pats Gary on the arm.

Miranda's father – "Ok, son. I believe you."

Gary – "Oh thank you. And please also believe that I love Miranda and I know I was an idiot, but I want to spend the rest of my life making her happy and bringing up our child together."

Miranda – "That's so sweet, Gary."

Miranda's father – "I'm glad to hear it. Ok poppet, you have my blessing."

Miranda hugs her father, and then he gets up to leave.

Miranda's father – "But please sort out this Tamara issue, promise me that."

Gary – "I will sir. You have my word."


	24. Chapter 24

**Miranda – A New Beginning**

**Chapter 24**

LATER – AT THE RESTAURANT

Gary is just finishing up after the lunch rush. Miranda is sitting at the bar, reading the paper.

Gary – "Are you ok?"

Miranda – "Yes, I'm fine. Are you alright?"

Gary – "Yeah. But I think I'd better try and sort out this mess with Tamara straight away. Your Dad's given me her address."

Miranda – "He really missed his vocation; he should have been a detective!"

Gary – "Do you want to come with me?"

Miranda – "Not really. I'm feeling a bit tired actually, I might go home for a bit, have a power nap."

Gary – "Ok then. But I'd much rather be snuggled up with you, you know that, don't you?"

Miranda – "Yes, I do know that, Gary. And I'd rather you were there too, but I think you'd better see Tamara and find out why she didn't sign the papers."

Gary – "Ok then."

Gary hugs Miranda and gives her a quick kiss. Then a longer one.

Gary – "Mmm. Perhaps I should come home with you… get you tucked up in bed… "

Miranda – "How about you go over and sort things out with Tamara and then rush back… I'll be waiting!"

Gary – "Right, I'm running all the way there!"

Miranda – "See you later."

Gary grabs his coat and leaves. Then he immediately returns for one more lingering kiss. Then leaves.

AT TAMARA'S FLAT

Gary rings the buzzer. No answer. Gary rings the buzzer again and holds it down for several seconds. Tamara finally answers on the intercom.

Tamara – "What? Who is it?"

Gary – "It's Gary. We need to talk."

Tamara doesn't answer, but buzzes him in. Gary climbs the stairs to the second floor. Tamara is waiting for him at the door.

Gary – "Hi."

Tamara – "Hi Gary, what are you doing here?"

Gary – "I was told this was where you were living. And I was also informed that you never actually completed the paperwork to end our marriage. Why would you still want to stay married?"

Tamara – "Shhh! Craig's here! Look, come in. Actually, let's go out. Craig! I'm going out for a bit!"

Tamara grabs her coat and she and Gary head down to the communal garden area.


	25. Chapter 25

**Miranda – A New Beginning**

**Chapter 25**

Gary and Tamara sit down on a bench. Gary waits for Tamara to explain herself, but she says nothing. Eventually, he has to speak.

Gary – "Look Tamara, why did you tell me you'd sorted everything out when you hadn't? And why are you still here – you said you were going back to Hong Kong."

Tamara – "I'm sorry Gary. Things just happened and it didn't really suit me to go back. So I just put off sending the documents in and after a while I forgot about them altogether. I hadn't thought about them for ages until you showed up today."

Gary – "It's put me in a very awkward position Tamara."

Tamara – "Ok, I'll try to find all the paperwork."

Gary – "You've lost the paperwork? I'll come back with you now and try to find it."

Tamara – "No, you can't. Craig's up there and he won't like it."

Gary – "Is this another husband of yours?"

Tamara – "You're so funny Gary! No, but we are engaged, and we are planning to get married as soon as the baby is born."

Gary – "Oh, I didn't realise, congratulations. But you do realise though, that if you don't sort out our divorce, you will effectively be breaking the law by marrying him?"

Tamara – "I didn't think of that. Yes, you're right. I promise I'll find the documents as soon as I can. I'll call you yeah?"

Gary – "Not good enough Tamara, I know how unreliable you are. If you don't want me to come up there with you now to find them, then I'm waiting here until you go and find them yourself. And I'm only giving you half an hour – then I'm coming up and explaining it all to this Craig bloke; whether you like it or not."

Tamara – "Alright Gary, no need to get so shirty! And why all the hurry?"

Gary – "That's none of your business Tamara. Now, can you please go and find the paperwork?"

Tamara leaves and Gary waits on the bench, feeling annoyed. Half an hour comes and goes and there is no sign of Tamara returning. Gary sighs and walks back towards the flat. Just as he gets to the communal entrance, an enormous, hairy, giant of a man is coming down the stairs and opens the door. He stares hard at Gary and then leaves. Gary carries on up the stairs to the flat. Tamara is waiting at the door.


	26. Chapter 26

**Miranda – A New Beginning**

**Chapter 26**

Tamara looks close to tears. She walks back into the flat and Gary follows her in, closing the door.

Gary – "What's going on Tamara?"

Tamara – "I found the paperwork, but then Craig saw it and asked me what it was all about. I had to tell him I was still married to you. He's just left."

Gary – "Blimey, you mean that enormous hairy bloke I just passed in the entrance?"

Tamara – "Yeah. He might look scary, but he's really lovely Gary. And now I might have lost him forever."

Tamara is genuinely upset and Gary feels guilty.

Gary – "Hey, look, he's probably just gone to the pub to think. He'll be back."

Tamara – "He was really hurt. He's such a sensitive man."

Gary – "Really? I mean, of course, it would have been a shock. But you really ought to have mentioned it to him before now."

Tamara's phone rings.

Tamara – "Hello? Oh, hi Craig. I'm so, so sorry. No, he's here now, do you want to speak to him?"

Gary looks alarmed.

Tamara – "No, nothing like that. He just wants me to complete the paperwork so I can marry you, sweety. Honestly. Yes, it's true he's very good looking… but I have no feelings for him now, I promise you."

Gary realises that this is not helping things and waves his arms in Tamara's direction, trying to get her to stop talking.

Tamara – "You're coming back? Oh great. See you in a minute."

Tamara hangs up and faces Gary, smiling.

Tamara – "He's coming back. He says he wants to meet you!"

Gary – "Meet me? Or kill me?"

Tamara – "Oh Gary, you're so funny! I'll make us all some coffee."

Gary – "Tamara, I really don't think this is a good idea. Can't you just sign the papers and I'll send them in, get it all sorted for you."

Tamara – "No Gary. Craig's really keen to meet you. Sit down! He'll be here any second."


	27. Chapter 27

**Miranda – A New Beginning**

**Chapter 27**

Gary reluctantly sits down and Tamara puts on the kettle to make coffee.

Gary – "Can you at least give me the papers so I can get this whole thing sorted out?"

Tamara – "Oh yeah; I forgot about that. Here you go."

Gary puts the papers safely in his pocket after checking that Tamara has indeed signed all the relevant boxes. Tamara goes back to the kitchen to make the coffee.

The door opens and Tamara's huge hairy boyfriend, Craig, enters.

Craig – "Tammy!"

Tamara – "Coming sweety, just made you a coffee."

Tamara brings coffee in for Gary and Craig and introduces them.

Tamara – "Craig, this is Gary. Gary, meet Craig."

Gary – "Hi."

Craig – "Hello Gary."

There's an awkward silence. Gary drinks his coffee as fast as he can.

Gary – "Well, it's been really nice meeting you, but I'd better be off actually."

Craig – "Just one moment."

Craig turns to Tamara.

Craig – "I need to talk to Gary alone Tammy, can you give us a minute?"

Tamara – "Sure. I'll just be next door at Claire's."

Gary starts to panic, Craig is at least twice his weight and without Tamara around there'd be no-one to call for an ambulance.

Tamara leaves.

Gary takes some deep breaths, trying to appear a bit less frightened.

After a moment, Gary can hear a strange muffled sound. He looks up and sees that Craig is crying, his head is in his hands.

Gary can't believe what he is seeing. He stares in horror for a few moments, but then he sees past the monster exterior and realises that Craig is just a scared man underneath.

Gary – "Look, Craig, I'm not here to try and take Tamara from you. We broke up years ago. It's just that I needed to find out why she hadn't sorted out the paperwork for our divorce. It turned out that she'd forgotten all about it. Look, I've got the paperwork here; and I'll make sure it gets dealt with this time."

Craig – "Alright. Thanks Gary. I couldn't bear to lose Tammy. She's my best friend and I love her so much."

Gary – "We're in a similar situation. I'm in love with my best friend. And we're having a baby too. But I've really got to go now, Miranda expected me back ages ago. So… well, goodbye."

Gary gets up to leave. Craig jumps up and grabs Gary. He pulls Gary into a hug and starts sobbing again on his shoulder. Craig finally lets Gary go and they say goodbye.


	28. Chapter 28

**Miranda – A New Beginning**

**Chapter 28**

BACK AT THE FLAT

Gary has rushed back to the flat to be with Miranda. When he arrives, Miranda is fast asleep in bed and Gary doesn't want to disturb her, so he goes back to the living room and decides to work on a new menu for the restaurant.

Gary looks around for a notebook and spots one on the table, it's not one he has seen before and he is curious. He picks it up and opens it, then realises it's a diary; Miranda's diary.

Gary knows he shouldn't look at Miranda's diary, but it is very VERY tempting.

Gary puts the diary down and finds some paper by the telephone to use instead. He starts writing ideas for his menu, but his eyes keep straying back to the diary. He wonders what Miranda really thinks of him and whether those thoughts will be in the diary…

After much deliberation, Gary finally decides that he will not invade Miranda's privacy by reading whatever personal meanderings she might have written. Feeling rather pleased with himself for taking the moral high ground, he settles back down to sort out the menu.

The post arrives. Gary checks to see if any is for him. Then he spots two hand written letters for Miranda. He recognises Mike's writing on one of them. A feeling of intense jealousy rises up in Gary. Why would Mike be writing to Miranda, were they still in regular contact? Did Miranda still have feelings for Mike? Gary then starts to wonder who the other letter is from and puts two and two together to make about 15 and decides it must be from Dr. Gail.

Gary puts both letters with the other mail. He definitely wouldn't stoop so low as to open Miranda's personal letters. But he could just have a very quick look in that diary…


	29. Chapter 29

**Miranda – A New Beginning**

**Chapter 29**

AT THE FLAT

Gary nips back to the bedroom to check that Miranda is still fast asleep; she is. Then he takes the diary from the table and sits down on the sofa with it. He knows this is wrong and he feels awful, but he has to know…

Gary opens the diary.

A few pages in he finds something that makes his heart sink.

There, glued into the diary, is a photograph of Dr. Gail with little hearts decorating the edges! Gary jaw drops as he starts to read…

"Dear Diary, I saw Dr. Gail today at the supermarket. He didn't see me. He's just so gorgeous and lovely, I wish we were together. I know I see him at my appointments, but it just isn't enough. I want to marry him so much."

Gary turns over the page and reads on in horror.

"Dear Diary, I had an appointment with Dr. Gail today. He had to listen to my heart beat. I'm sure it was racing. He looks so handsome with his stethoscope around his neck. He had to lean in quite close and his head accidentally brushed against my top; gosh I love him so much! Mike popped by earlier but he didn't stay long."

Gary can feel the heat burning his face as he turns over another page.

"Dear Diary, Although Gary is quite good looking, and he is definitely better looking than Mike, I think Dr. Gail is the most attractive man on the planet!"

The entries go on and on and on… until..

"Dear Diary, I saw Mike again today. We had coffee and chatted for ages. He's so nice. He might not be the best looking bloke in the world, but he is very sweet and caring and the more time I spend with him, the more I like him. I think I might be falling for him."

Gary has been so busy reading that he hasn't noticed that Miranda has woken up and come out of the bedroom, and is now standing behind him.

Miranda – "Gary!"


	30. Chapter 30

**Miranda – A New Beginning**

**Chapter 30**

AT THE FLAT

_Gary has been so busy reading that he hasn't noticed that Miranda has woken up and come out of the bedroom, and is now standing behind him._

_Miranda – "Gary!"_

Gary almost jumps out of his skin. He turns to face Miranda, expecting her to be furious. But she is smiling. He frowns, confused and still extremely hurt by what he has read in the diary.

Miranda – "Why didn't you wake me? Did everything go ok with Tamara?"

Gary is even more confused. Miranda can quite clearly see what he has been reading, but she hasn't even mentioned it.

Gary – "Um, yeah, it was ok. Took longer than I thought, but I've got the paperwork."

Miranda – "Oh good. Want a coffee?"

Gary – "Oh. Yeah, thanks."

Miranda goes to make the coffee. Gary watches her, absolutely flummoxed.

Miranda has made them both coffee and comes to sit down on the sofa with Gary.

Miranda – "You're very quiet, Gary. Was there a scene with Tamara? I should have come too; I shouldn't have expected you to have to deal with it all by yourself, sorry."

Gary – "No, no, it's fine. Um... "

Miranda picks up the diary.

Miranda – "Makes interesting reading doesn't it?"

Gary – "Oh, err, I wasn't actually reading it! Well not really, I might have seen a few pages. I was really just looking for some note paper actually."

Miranda – "Oh, you should read it! I did!"

Now Gary is really bewildered.

Gary – "What?"

Miranda – "Oh don't look so shocked, Gary! Stevie shouldn't go leaving her diary around if she doesn't want anyone to read it! She never mentioned she was seeing Mike! I wonder when she'll admit that!"

Gary – "What!"

Miranda – "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to spoil the ending! I really don't mind if she's seeing Mike. But it might be a bit awkward if he's hanging around the shop all the time."

Gary feels so relieved that he can't even speak. He drinks his coffee. By the time he finishes the coffee, his sense of humour returns and he can see the funny side of it.

Gary – "Oh, some post came for you."

Miranda – "Oh thanks."

Miranda gets up to see what came in the post.

She opens the letter from Mike.

Miranda – "Oh good – Mike has written to say he's keen on Stevie and hopes I don't mind. Now I can bring the subject up without revealing I've read it in her diary!"

Gary – "Oh, right, any other post?"

Gary waits on tenterhooks while Miranda opens the other letter.

Miranda reads the letter, frowning slightly.


	31. Chapter 31

**Miranda – A New Beginning**

**Chapter 31**

AT THE FLAT

Gary cannot hide his curiosity; he is desperate to know if that letter is from Dr. Gail.

Gary – "Something good?"

Miranda – "No, not good at all, actually."

Miranda puts the letter down again and then opens the rest of the bills and home insurance offers.

Miranda looks up and sees Gary looking at her quizzically. She picks up the letter and gives it to him to read.

Miranda – "See what you think."

Gary takes the letter gratefully and starts to read.

"Dear Miranda, I know I said I wouldn't try to come between you and Gary, and I meant it; at the time. But the second I left you the other evening, I knew I couldn't ever forget about you; I can't stop thinking about you and I wonder if you ever think about me? Could we meet for a chat sometime? With all my love, Peter."

Gary is shocked. Miranda takes the letter back, tears it into several pieces and puts it in the bin.


	32. Chapter 32

**Miranda – A New Beginning**

**Chapter 32**

AT THE FLAT

Gary stares at Miranda. She comes to sit next to him on the sofa.

Miranda – "I'm sorry."

Gary – "It's me who should be sorry. If I hadn't been such an idiot, you'd never have gone out with him in the first place."

Miranda – "Well, that is true."

Miranda smiles. Gary smiles back.

Miranda – "Are we ok?"

Gary – "Yeah. We'll always be ok. I promise. I love you, Miranda."

Miranda – "I love you too."

Miranda thinks for a moment and then something occurs to her.

Miranda – "Gary?"

Gary – "Yes?"

Miranda – "You won't take matters into your own hands will you? I mean, you won't… you know… be paying Peter a visit?"

Gary – "No. Not unless you want me to."

Miranda – "I don't. I think it would be better to ignore it really. Hopefully, he will take the hint and just let it drop."

Gary – "There is one thing though."

Miranda – "You think I should get another Doctor?"

Gary – "I don't want to tell you what to do. But I think it would be easier for you if you did."

Miranda – "Agreed. I'll ask to see Dr. Brown in future. She's really nice, and she's got five children so she must know a thing or two about pregnancy."

Gary – "So, um, shall we give Stevie her diary back?"

Miranda – "No! She'll suspect us of reading it! We'll have to leave it somewhere in the shop where she can just 'find' it. Come on; you distract her and I'll put it somewhere!"

Miranda hides the book under her jumper and they sneak down to the shop.


	33. Chapter 33

**Miranda – A New Beginning**

**Chapter 33**

IN THE SHOP

Miranda and Gary walk half way down the stairs to the shop. They can see that Stevie is there, serving a customer.

Gary – (whispers) "Ok, I'll keep her talking and you find somewhere to stash that diary!"

Miranda – (whispers) "Ok! This is such fun!"

They creep down the rest of the stairs and Miranda ducks behind the kangaroo, Gary covering her.

The customer turns to leave and Stevie looks up to see Gary standing there.

Gary – "Hi Stevie, how are you?"

Stevie – "Oh, hi Gary! I'm ok thanks, how are you?"

Gary – "Yeah, I'm really good, thanks!"

Stevie – "Where's Miranda?"

Gary – "Oh, um, she'll be down in a minute I expect. So, um, how are things?"

Stevie – "Great. Actually, really fantastic! I have to tell someone, Gary! I think I'm in love with Mike!"

Gary tries to act surprised.

Gary – "Gosh, really? Wow. Um, that really is great!"

Stevie – "I'm just worried that Miranda might be a bit annoyed about it."

Gary – "Nah, I'm sure she won't. She and Mike split up ages ago now."

Stevie – "Want a cup of tea?"

Gary – "Brilliant; I would love one, thanks Stevie."

Stevie goes out the back to the kitchen area to put the kettle on. Miranda darts back from 'Stevie's Corner' and joins Gary as Stevie re-enters.

Stevie – "Oh, hi Miranda; I've just put the kettle on; want a cup of tea?"

Miranda – "Oh lovely, thanks Stevie!"

Stevie – "I'll get an extra cup out."

Stevie goes back to the kitchen area.

Gary – (whispers) "So? Did you do it?"

Miranda – (whispers) "Yes! I put it next to a stack of notebooks!"

Gary – (whispers) "Oh, well done! Easy to have mislaid it there!"

Miranda – (whispers) "Yes, that's what I thought!"

Gary – (whispers) "She's just told me about Mike. Brace yourself, she's coming back."

Stevie returns with tea for all three of them.

Stevie – "There you go."

Gary – "Lovely."

Miranda – "Thanks Stevie. Oh, Stevie, I had a letter from Mike today."

Stevie looks worried.

Miranda – "I'm ok with it, honestly. In fact, I'm really glad you're both happy."

Stevie – "Thanks, I really do like him. So what have you two been up to?"

Gary – "Oh, nothing much."

Miranda – "This and that."

Stevie – "Have you sorted things out with your dad?"

Miranda – "Yes, that's all fine now."

Stevie – "You haven't seen my diary have you? I thought I might have left it in your flat when I was there the other day."

Miranda – "Your diary? Noooo! Not seen any kind of diary. Have you Gary?"

Gary – "No, I've not seen a diary, no. Um, what colour is it?"

Stevie – "Well, it is multi coloured. Oh well, I'm bound to find it at some point."

Gary / Miranda – "Yeah."

A customer walks into the shop and is browsing in 'Stevie's Corner'. She picks up a notebook and also Stevie's diary and brings them over to the counter to pay.

Stevie – "Oh, I'm so sorry customer, that one is not for sale – that is, in fact, my diary! Gosh, how did it get there?"

Stevie looks suspiciously at Miranda and Gary but then puts the thought to the back of her mind and takes the money for the notebook. The customer then leaves.

Stevie – "Miranda, would you mind the shop for a while? I think I'll just nip home and put the diary away safely."

Miranda – "Of course, no problem!"

Stevie puts on her coat and leaves. As soon as she is out of the shop, Miranda and Gary can't help giggling.

Gary – "She suspects you!"

Miranda – "Ah yes, but she can't prove anything!"

Gary and Miranda finish their cups of tea, and then Gary takes the empty cups back to the kitchen area to wash up.

Miranda starts to put some stock out. She is bending to straighten up some gift boxes on a low shelf and doesn't notice the shop door opening.

As Miranda stands up, someone behind her gently puts their hands over her eyes and whispers…

"Guess who?"

Miranda panics. The last time someone did this it had turned out rather badly – she had thought it was Gary behind her, and she had told him that she loved him, only to then open her eyes and discover she had actually been speaking to Mike. That was definitely a day NOT to remember.

This time however, Miranda did not even get as far as guessing who it was…

At that moment, Gary returned from the kitchen area. He was just in time to see Dr. Gail put his hands over Miranda's eyes and ask '_guess who'_. Gary was suddenly filled with rage. All the emotions of the last few days came rushing to the surface. He kept his voice cool, but it was obvious to anyone who knew him that he was incensed.

Gary – "Dr. Gail."

Dr. Gail had not seen Gary until that moment and he instantly removed his hands and stepped back from Miranda.

Gary approached swiftly and stood next to Miranda, but he didn't trust himself to say anymore…

_(Author Note: Hello, sorry to leave it there; I will update again after Easter…)_


	34. Chapter 34

**Miranda – A New Beginning**

**Chapter 34**

IN THE SHOP

Miranda – "Peter!"

Dr. Gail didn't take his eyes off Gary as he answered.

Dr. Gail – "I was just passing... "

Miranda – "I got your letter Peter. And Gary saw it too.

Dr. Gail – "I see."

Miranda – "I'm sorry you feel the way that you do; but I don't feel the same and I really can't meet you for a chat."

Dr. Gail – "Oh; well no problem. I'll, um, I'll just go."

Dr. Gail hurriedly starts to back out of the shop. In his haste he tumbles over Stevie's display of Easter Bunnies and self help books, hitting his head against the corner of the display table as he falls and knocking himself unconscious.

Miranda – "Oh my goodness! Peter!"

Gary and Miranda rush to Dr. Gail.

Gary – "Call for an ambulance Miranda!"

Miranda – "Yes, ambulance, I'll phone 999."

Miranda picks up the shop phone and dials the emergency services.

Operator – "Hello, which emergency service do you require?"

Miranda – "Ambulance! Quick!"

Operator – "Connecting you."

Miranda breathlessly explains what has happened, giving the address of the shop.

Gary checks that Dr. Gail is still breathing and is relieved to find that he is, and puts him in the recovery position. Miranda finds a blanket and covers Dr. Gail to keep him warm.

After what feels like hours, but is in fact only 15 minutes, the ambulance arrives.


	35. Chapter 35

**Miranda – A New Beginning**

**Chapter 35**

AT THE HOSPITAL

Miranda and Gary are at the hospital. Dr. Gail is still unconscious.

Miranda – "I'll phone Peter's mum."

Gary – "Sure; I'll get us a cup of tea."

Miranda goes outside to make the phone call.

Miranda – "Hello, Mrs. Gail? It's Miranda. Yes, I'm fine thank you. Err… how are you? Good. Um, look, I'm so sorry Mrs. Gail, but I'm calling you from the hospital; Peter has had an accident. Yes. Yes, I'll be here. Ok; I'll see you soon."

Miranda hangs up and goes back to Dr. Gail to see if there's any change. There isn't.

Gary enters with two cups of tea.

Gary – "Here you go."

Miranda – "Thanks. Oh Gary, this is all my fault!"

Gary – "Don't be daft; of course it isn't! How can you think that? If it's anyone's fault; it's mine."

Miranda – "You didn't push him!"

Gary – "Well, neither did you! Look, we're being stupid. It was just an accident. Did you speak to his mum?"

Miranda – "Yes, she's on her way."

Dr. Gail suddenly stirs but doesn't wake. He mutters… "Miranda… Miranda... "

Author Note – Hello – sorry it's so short, there'll be more soon. In the meantime, I have just written a story for 'HEADING OUT' – please take a look at tv/headingout - thank you!


	36. Chapter 36

**Miranda – A New Beginning**

**Chapter 36**

AT THE HOSPITAL

_Miranda and Gary are at the hospital. Dr. Gail is still unconscious._

_Dr. Gail suddenly stirs but doesn't wake. He mutters… "Miranda… Miranda... "_

Gary glances at Miranda. She is watching Dr. Gail with tender concern. Despite himself, Gary feels jealous; even though he knows that Miranda loves him. He also feels powerless to say or do anything; after all, how can he object?

Mrs. Gail comes rushing into the room.

Mrs. Gail – "Oh my god, my poor little Peter Rabbit!"

She throws herself across Dr. Gail's chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Miranda and Gary are shocked at her outpour of emotion.

Gary – (Whispers) "You didn't tell her he was dead, did you?"

Miranda – (Whispers) "No! Well, I don't think so. You'd better say something."

Gary – (Whispers) "Me? Why me? She's never even met me before!"

Miranda sighs, and then gently pats Mrs. Gail on the shoulder to get her attention. There's no reaction. She taps again, a little more firmly. Still no reaction. Miranda then realises that she has got her bracelet caught in Mrs. Gail's hair. She pulls gently to release it but it won't come loose; so she gives an almighty tug. The bracelet comes loose, pulling out a chunk of Mrs. Gail hair. This does at least get Mrs. Gail's attention.

Mrs. Gail – "Ouch!"

Miranda – "Oh, I'm so sorry Mrs. Gail, my bracelet was caught."

Mrs. Gail – "Oh; that's alright Miranda, dear. Oh dear, I'm not sure what came over me."

Gary jumps up and comes forward.

Gary – "I'll get you a cup of sweet tea Mrs. Gail."

Gary leaves the room.

Miranda sits down.

Miranda – "Mrs. Gail, there hasn't been any change; but the Doctors are monitoring Peter very carefully."

Mrs. Gail – "Yes, yes of course. Thank you so much for calling me and for being here with Peter; you are so special to him."

Miranda – "Oh. Err."

Mrs. Gail – "There's no need to be shy my dear, Peter is completely and utterly devoted to you. In fact, he never stops talking about you."

Miranda – "Oh."

Mrs. Gail – "Yes, it was obvious from that night you came to my little party. He's never felt this way about anyone before."

Miranda is feeling desperately awkward and can't think what to say.

Gary returns with a cup of tea for Mrs. Gail.

Gary – "There you go. Drink that up while it's hot."

Mrs. Gail – "Thank you, you're very kind. I don't think we've met. Are you a friend of Peter's? Or a colleague from the surgery?"

Gary – "Um, no. I'm a friend of Miranda's."

Mrs. Gail – "Oh, really?"

Dr. Gail stirs again. Mrs. Gail clutches his hands tightly.

Mrs. Gail – "Peter, darling, Mummy's here! Mummy's here to take care of her little Peter Rabbit!"

Dr. Gail mutters… "Miranda… Miranda... "


	37. Chapter 37

**Miranda – A New Beginning**

**Chapter 37**

AT THE HOSPITAL

Mrs. Gail – "Yes, sweetheart, Miranda's right here too! Wake up my angel, wake up for Mummy and Miranda."

Dr. Gail slowly starts to come round.

Gary – "I'll go and call the doctor!"

Gary runs out of the room.

Dr. Gail – "Miranda?"

Miranda – "I'm here Peter. So is your mum."

Dr. Gail – "Where am I?"

Mrs. Gail – "You're in the hospital darling. You had an accident."

Miranda – "You fell and hit your head, Peter. In the shop."

Dr. Gail – "Oh. My head _is_ rather sore. But I feel much better for seeing you, Miranda. And you Mum."

Mrs. Gail – "Thank goodness you're alright! We have all been so worried."

Dr. Gail – "Sorry for worrying you. And thanks for the little party last night Mum; Miranda and I had a lovely time."

Miranda – "Um, that wasn't last night Peter. That was two days ago!"

Mrs. Gail – "Oh no, he has concussion! Or amnesia!"

Miranda – (under her breath) "Oh my God."

Mrs. Gail – "Don't you remember the last two days Peter darling?"

Dr. Gail – "No, what day is it?"

The doctor enters with Gary.

Mrs. Gail – "Oh Doctor! Peter has come round but he's lost some of his memory!"

Gary – "What! Um, I mean, what part?"

Doctor – "Don't worry; it's quite common. Generally it's only temporary and Dr. Gail should start to remember everything very soon. Now, I recommend we let him get some rest."


	38. Chapter 38

**Miranda – A New Beginning**

**Chapter 38**

AT THE HOSPITAL

_Doctor – "Don't worry; it's quite common. Generally it's only temporary and Dr. Gail should start to remember everything very soon. Now, I recommend we let him get some rest."_

Miranda – "Yes, of course. Goodbye Peter."

Dr. Gail – "Miranda; will you come back later?"

Miranda – "Um, yes, I'll see you this evening."

Mrs. Gail bends down to give Dr. Gail a hug. Gary and Miranda leave.

OUTSIDE THE HOSPITAL

Gary – "Well? Are you going back this evening?"

Miranda – "Gary! I have to!"

Gary – "No, Miranda, you don't have to!"

Miranda – "But he's got amnesia! He doesn't remember the last two days!"

Gary – "Rather convenient though isn't it?"

Miranda – "What do you mean?"

Gary – "So, what, the smug bastard remembers just up to the point he kissed you and nothing else?"

Miranda – "Don't call him a smug bastard!"

Gary – "And why did you let his mum think that the two of you were together?"

Miranda – "I did not let her think that! That is so unfair Gary; what he tells his mum is his business."

Gary – "Except it's not just his business because he's totally involved you in this lie!"

Miranda – "I don't want to argue with you about this Gary; let's just go home."

BACK AT THE SHOP

Gary and Miranda arrive back at the shop. Stevie is there tidying up the mess.

Stevie – "Oh, so there you are! What happened?"

Miranda – "Stevie, it was awful!"

Miranda suddenly feels quite faint and sinks down onto a bean bag.

Gary instantly forgets his annoyance at Dr. Gail.

Gary – "Oh my God; are you feeling unwell Miranda? I'll get you a glass of water."

Gary rushes to the kitchen area to get Miranda a glass of water; he brings it back and crouches next to her as she sips it.

Gary – "Better?"

Miranda – "Yes, sorry Gary."

Gary turns to Stevie.

Gary – "There was an accident Stevie. Dr. Gail was here and he fell over the display and was knocked unconscious. We called an ambulance and went to the hospital with him. He's only just come round."

Stevie – "Oh no! Is he going to be ok?"

Gary – "Yes, it seems so. But he has amnesia and can't remember the last couple of days."

Stevie – "Poor Dr. Gail!"

Gary – (under his breath) "Yeah; poor Dr. Gail."

Miranda – "I've just realised; I haven't had anything to eat. I'm starving!"

Gary – "Come on; let's go to the restaurant and I'll make you something."


	39. Chapter 39

**Miranda – A New Beginning**

**Chapter 39**

AT THE RESTAURANT

Gary and Miranda are at the restaurant. Gary goes to the kitchen to make Miranda something to eat. Miranda sits down and starts to read the paper.

AT THE SHOP

Mrs. Gail enters the shop.

Stevie – "Hello! Can I help you? Are you looking for something special? A gift perhaps?"

Mrs. Gail – "Oh no dear. I'm looking for Miranda, I'm Peter's mother."

Stevie – "Right, well you just missed her, but she's not far away; try the restaurant next door."

Mrs. Gail – "Thank you."

Mrs. Gail leaves. Stevie is puzzled.

AT THE RESTAURANT

Mrs. Gail enters and spots Miranda sitting at a table. She goes over and sits down with her.

Miranda is startled.

Miranda – "Oh! Hello Mrs. Gail."

Gary returns from the kitchen with a baguette for Miranda.

Gary – "There you go. Oh, hello Mrs. Gail."

Miranda – "Thanks Gary, that looks delicious."

Gary – "Can I get anything for you Mrs. Gail?"

Mrs. Gail – "Maybe a cup of tea? If you've got Earl Grey?"

Gary – "Sure. I'll just get that."

Mrs. Gail – "Thank you. Do start on your baguette Miranda."

Miranda doesn't need telling twice, she is famished.

Mrs. Gail – "I wanted a private word actually."

Miranda has her mouth full and can only nod.

Mrs. Gail – "As you know, Peter is my only child, and I am, perhaps, occasionally, just a little bit over protective. He's very, very special to me."

Miranda still has her mouth full and nods.

Mrs. Gail – "And I can see that things are getting very serious between the two of you."

Miranda glances surreptitiously at Gary who is staring stonily at Mrs. Gail.

Mrs. Gail – "Now, please don't take offence at this Miranda, my dear."

Miranda, still chewing, shakes her head.

Mrs. Gail – "But I'm quite anxious. Umm. How can I put this? No; I mustn't beat about the bush... "

Miranda is finally able to speak.

Miranda – "What is it Mrs. Gail?"

Mrs. Gail – "It's just that I really do hope to have grandchildren. Not immediately of course! But I just wanted to be sure that you felt the same. If you know what I mean."

Gary approaches with the Earl Grey tea.

Gary – "I wouldn't worry yourself on that front Mrs. Gail; Miranda is twelve weeks pregnant."

Mrs. Gail – "Oh my dear, dear girl! Is it true? Tell me it's true!"

Miranda – "Err, yes, it's true; but… "

Mrs. Gail – "How wonderful, how simply wonderful!"

Mrs. Gail jumps up, kisses Miranda and trots out of the restaurant.

Miranda looks at Gary in shock.

Miranda – "Why on earth did you tell her I was pregnant?"

Gary is also in shock.

Gary – "I don't know Miranda, I'm so sorry, it just came out."

Miranda – "But now she thinks I'm expecting a baby with Peter!"

Gary – "Yes. I didn't think this through."

Miranda – "Clearly!"

Gary – "I suppose you had better explain it to her."

Miranda – "Me? Oh no! You are the one who caused her think she's about to become a grandmother; so you can do the explaining!"

Gary – "Ok. But she's gone now. So I guess it will have to wait."


	40. Chapter 40

**Miranda – A New Beginning**

**Chapter 40**

AT THE SHOP

Miranda and Stevie are having a cup of tea.

Stevie – "So let me get this right. Dr. Gail was unconscious at the hospital. Then he came round but he couldn't remember the last two days."

Miranda – "Yep."

Stevie – "And now his mum not only thinks you're as madly in love with him as he is with you; but that you're also expecting a baby together?"

Miranda – "Yes; that does just about sum it up."

Stevie – "But why does she think that? I mean, how does she even know you're pregnant? You're not really showing yet."

Miranda – "Because she was asking me about whether she can expect grandchildren any time soon; and Gary told her I was 12 weeks pregnant."

Stevie – "But why?"

Miranda – "I don't know!"

Stevie – "So what are you going to do?"

Miranda – "I'll have to try and sort the mess out when I visit Peter this evening. His mum is bound to be there; so hopefully he and I can break it to her gently."

Stevie – "Right. Well good luck with that! Is Gary going with you?"

Miranda – "Yes."

Stevie – "Is that wise?"

Miranda – "No; but he insists."

LATER AT THE HOSPITAL – IN THE CAR PARK

Gary and Miranda have arrived at the hospital and are discussing their plan of action in the car park.

Gary – "Ok, so I'll apologise to Mrs. Gail and say that I'm sorry I may have given her the wrong impression about the baby etc etc."

Miranda – "Alright; but this is going to be so awkward."

Gary – "Sorry."

Miranda – "No, it's as much my fault as yours; I should have told her earlier that I wasn't in any way her prospective daughter in law."

Gary – "Well, that's true."

Miranda – "Of course; I'd never do anything as stupid as telling her I was about to give her a grandchild!"

Gary – "I thought you said it was as much your fault!"

Miranda – "Well, I was only trying to make you feel better. Come on, let's get on with it."

Gary – "Quick cuddle?"

Miranda – "Yes please."

They hug and both are unwilling to let go of the other. After fourteen minutes there is a sharp tap on the window. It is a grumpy looking man. Gary winds down the window.

Grumpy Man – "Are you leaving? I've been waiting for this space!"

Gary – "No! We're visiting someone; sorry."

The man tutts and moves away.

Gary – "Come on then; unless you'd like another very quick hug?"

Miranda – "Better not; we'll be out here all night!"

Gary – "I love you."

Miranda – "I love you too."

AT THE HOSPITAL – DR. GAIL'S ROOM

Gary and Miranda enter the room. Dr. Gail is asleep. His mother is not there.

Gary – "Oh, well perhaps we'd better come tomorrow; he's asleep."

Miranda – "Yes, we could tell the nurse to let him know we called by."

They are about to leave again when Mrs. Gail enters the room.


	41. Chapter 41

**Miranda – A New Beginning**

**Chapter 41**

AT THE HOSPITAL – DR. GAIL'S ROOM

_Gary and Miranda enter the room. Dr. Gail is asleep. They are about to leave again when Mrs. Gail enters the room._

Mrs. Gail – "Miranda dear! How lovely. And Gary. Again."

Miranda – "Hello Mrs. Gail. Peter's asleep so we thought we would come back in the morning."

Mrs. Gail – "Oh no, he'll probably be awake soon. Stay! We can talk!"

Miranda – "Yes, of course."

Gary – "Actually, Mrs. Gail, there's something I need to say."

Mrs. Gail is so wrapped up in Miranda that she doesn't even notice Gary has spoken.

Mrs. Gail – "Come and sit down! I want to hear all about it!"

Miranda – "About what?"

Mrs. Gail – "Everything!"

Miranda – "Mrs. Gail, I think you may have misunderstood; you see, Peter and I."

Mrs. Gail – "Peter and I; oh how that is music to my ears! I'm sorry, do go on."

Miranda gives Gary a desperate look but he is too shell shocked to say anything more.

Miranda – "Yes, what I was saying was; Peter and I."

Dr. Gail – "Miranda! You're here!"

Mrs. Gail – "Oh sweetums! You're awake. How are you feeling?"

Dr. Gail – "Much better."

Mrs. Gail – "Miranda was just about to tell me all about the baby!"

Dr. Gail – "Oh god."

Mrs. Gail – "Darling! I'm not cross; I'm thrilled! And I know people do things differently these days."

Gary suspects that amnesia or not; Dr. Gail is definitely confused about what's going on.

Dr. Gail – "You're thrilled? That Miranda is pregnant?"

Mrs. Gail – "Of course! Now, when are you two getting married? Before the baby comes along I hope!"

Dr. Gail – "Umm, we haven't discussed it."

Miranda – "Mrs. Gail… "

Mrs. Gail – "Oh, sorry Miranda dear, I've just seen Peter's doctor; I must get an update, back in a moment."

Mrs. Gail leaves the room.

Gary – "I might get us all a nice cup of tea."

Gary leaves the room.

Dr. Gail – "Alone at last!"

Miranda – "Peter… can you really not remember the last two days? If you can remember then please say; because otherwise I'm about to recap it all for you."

Dr. Gail – "Ok, it's coming back to me… you got back together with Gary; right?"

Miranda – "Yes."

Dr. Gail – "And I acted like a total pillock and wrote a letter telling you that I loved you."

Miranda – "That does sum it up."

Dr. Gail – "Sorry."

Miranda – "And I'm sorry that you're in here."

Dr. Gail – "One thing though."

Miranda – "What?"

Dr. Gail – "How does my mum know about the baby? And why is she pleased thinking that her only child is marrying someone who is expecting a baby with someone else?"

Miranda – "Oh; well Gary accidentally mentioned that I was pregnant. And she thinks it's yours."

Dr. Gail – "Oh no."

Miranda – "And I've been trying to tell her; but… "

Dr. Gail – "But she doesn't listen. I know; she only hears what she wants to hear."

Miranda – "My mum is exactly the same."

Dr. Gail – "Ok, leave it to me."

Gary returns with the tea.

Miranda – "Thanks Gary; let's gulp it down quick, Peter's going to explain all to his mother."

Gary – "Oh right; good."

Mrs. Gail returns, accompanied by the doctor who is bringing Dr. Gail's medication.

Dr. Gail – "Mum… "

Mrs. Gail – "Peter; the doctor has your medicine, be a good boy."

Dr. Gail – (SHOUTS) "Mum!"

Everyone is shocked, but Mrs. Gail does finally stop and listen.

Dr. Gail – "I have something I need to tell you. And please don't interrupt. I've remembered the last two days now and I'm afraid that I've let you believe that there was a lot more to my relationship with Miranda than there ever was. We were only friends and I let you think that we were more that that because I was fed up with you trying to set me up with one girl after another. But then I fell for Miranda. We were both lonely; she'd recently split up with Gary. But they're back together now. It's true that Miranda is pregnant; but not by me. It's Gary's. And I wish them all the luck in the world."

Mrs. Gail is too astonished to speak. She is silent for a few moments and then bursts into uncontrollable sobs.

Dr. Gail – (TO THE DOCTOR) "Have you got any extra sedatives?"

Miranda and Gary decide it's a good time to go.

Miranda – "Thank you Peter, we'd better get going. Good night."

Dr. Gail – "Night."

BACK IN THE CAR PARK

Gary and Miranda are sitting in the car.

Gary – "I'm glad that's over. What do you want to do?"

Miranda – "I really want to go to bed."

Gary – "Tired?"

Miranda – "Nope."

Gary grins.

Gary – "Oh good."

Miranda – "And then tomorrow I suggest we catch the Eurostar back to Paris."

Gary – "It's a plan! Right; let's get home... "


	42. Chapter 42

**Miranda – A New Beginning**

**Chapter 42**

AT THE FLAT NEXT MORNING

Miranda and Gary have just woken up; it is early in the morning.

Miranda – "Morning."

Gary – "Hi."

Miranda – "So; we'd better get ready if we're going to catch the Eurostar to Paris."

Gary – "Will an extra twenty minutes make any difference?"

Miranda – "I guess not."

Miranda laughs out loud in delight as Gary pulls her towards him…

An hour later, after a lovely hot shower, Gary and Miranda are having breakfast. They can't help but grin at each other like children on Christmas morning; both so happy that things are finally ok and all the hiccups of the past few days are behind them.

Then Gary surprises Miranda with some news.

Gary – "You remember you said we could maybe get married in Paris?"

Miranda – "Yes."

Gary – "Well, I looked into it… "

Miranda – "Oh Gary, really? That was so sweet of you!"

Gary – "And I hope you don't mind; but I chose you a wedding ring."

Miranda – "Of course I don't mind!"

Gary – "Well, let's pack a few things and get going then."

Half an hour later, Gary and Miranda are on their way to catch the Eurostar; and two hours after that they are whizzing through the English countryside on their way to France.

BACK IN PARIS

Miranda and Gary check into the hotel where they stayed before; they are even given the same room.

Miranda feels a little tired after the journey and Gary suggests she has a rest.

Miranda takes off her shoes and lies down on the bed; then something occurs to her.

Miranda – "Gary?"

Gary removes his shoes and joins her.

Gary – "Yes?"

Miranda –"Do you realise that we're back in the same room; and therefore, this is the very bed where our baby was; you know, (she whispers) conceived."

Gary instantly kisses Miranda's belly which is now showing a very little bump; and then snuggles up next to her.

Miranda – "Gary?"

Gary – "Mmm?"

Miranda – "Everything has been such a whirlwind recently; and we've never really talked about the fact that we're having a baby."

Miranda sits up against the pillows. Gary does the same.

Miranda – "It was all so fast. Do you wish things had happened more slowly?"

Gary – "No. I mean obviously I regret that I acted like such a prat; but I'm really glad we're having a baby, Miranda; I think you'll be a wonderful mum."

Miranda – "And I think you'll be a brilliant daddy."

Gary smiles and Miranda's heart skips as it always does when Gary smiles…


	43. Chapter 43

**Miranda – A New Beginning**

**Chapter 43**

AT THE HOTEL IN PARIS

After a rest, a coffee and a croissant or three, Miranda is raring to explore Paris.

Miranda – "There's so much we didn't get to do last time!"

Gary – "Where do you want to go?"

Miranda – "Can we visit the Sacré Coeur?"

Gary – "We can do anything you want Miranda."

Miranda smiles and picks up her bag. They head out, hand in hand.

It is a beautiful clear day. They catch the Metro to Abbesses. Gary is worried that the steep climb up to the Basilica will be too much for Miranda so they hop onto the Montmartre funicular cable car and ride to the top.

Miranda – "Wow, you can see the whole of Paris up here! It's amazing!"

Gary – "I'll take a photo."

They are approached by an untidy and swarthy looking man who offers to take a photo of both of them with Gary's camera.

Gary – "Brilliant, thanks!"

Gary joins Miranda and they smile for the picture. But the man runs away. Gary gives chase; shouting to the man and attracting a lot of attention.

Miranda is shocked and looks anxiously after Gary but she soon loses sight of him in the crowd.

Miranda stands there alone for a few minutes, waiting for Gary to return.

Twenty minutes later, Gary still has not come back. Miranda is starting to panic and is also bursting for the loo. Unable to see Gary anywhere in the mass of tourists, Miranda decides to pop into the Tourist Information office and find a toilet.

A few minutes later, Miranda emerges from the Tourist Information office; feeling more comfortable for having found a nice loo, but even more worried about where Gary can have got to. She returns to the spot where they had posed for the photograph; there is still no sign of Gary; she tries to think calmly and logically about what to do next.

Unable to think up any kind of solution or plan; Miranda sits down on the stone steps and takes some deep breaths. She is now on the point of tears; where is Gary? What can possibly have kept him away so long?


	44. Chapter 44

**Miranda – A New Beginning**

**Chapter 44**

MEANWHILE…. What has happened to Gary?

Gary is incensed that his camera had been stolen and runs after the guy; shouting at him to stop. He chases him for several minutes before losing sight of him and subsequently discovers that he is now completely lost in Paris.

After taking a minute to catch his breath, Gary tries to find his way back. Unfortunately he goes the wrong way and ends up further away than before. Finally he decides to go into a bar and ask for directions.

Gary – "Um, bonjour!"

Barman – "Bonjour, monsieur, une bière?"

Gary – "Oh, err, non merci, Sacre Coeur s'il vous plait?"

The barman takes pity on Gary and takes him outside to point him in the right direction. After thanking him, Gary starts hurrying back to where he left Miranda.

Gary reaches the spot where Miranda and he had posed for the photograph but she is nowhere to be seen. Gary starts to panic, imaging all sorts of dreadful things that might have happened. He also can't believe how stupid he was to trust a stranger and even more so for chasing him and leaving Miranda alone.

Unable to think of what to do, Gary wanders into the Sacre Coeur in case Miranda has gone in there.


	45. Chapter 45

**Miranda – A New Beginning**

**Chapter 45**

Miranda decides to go into the Sacre Coeur; not because she thinks Gary will be there; but because she cannot think of anything else to do and she's beginning to feel quite exposed sitting outside.

Miranda finds a pew in a quiet corner and, feeling exhausted with worry, closes her eyes for a few minutes. She is soon fast asleep.

The crowds at the Sacre Coeur are starting to thin as it is getting towards the end of the day. Gary has walked around several times when he spots some people in hooded cloaks going through a side door; he decides to follow.

Once through the door, Gary finds himself at the top of a steep downward spiral staircase. It is very dark; Gary finds a rope handrail and carefully descends. As he reaches the bottom, Gary remembers that his mobile phone has a torch and takes it out of his pocket. He then realises that Miranda might have her mobile on her and curses himself for not trying to phone her earlier. As he switches it on it lights up the small chamber he has entered and someone whacks him over the back of the head. He falls to the floor, unconscious.


	46. Chapter 46

**Miranda – A New Beginning**

**Chapter 46**

Gary has received a blow to the back of the head. He is on the floor, unconscious, in a tiny room below the ground level of the Sacre Coeur. His assailant, a hooded figure dressed as a monk, has fled the scene, locking the door behind him, making Gary a prisoner.

The last few visitors are being ushered out and it is nearly night time. As the heavy doors are closed, the place is thrown into complete darkness. Miranda stirs; she opens her eyes and wonders where on earth she is. Then, remembering the afternoon's events she sits up, frightened, a sense of panic resurging through her. Things are now worse than ever; not only is Gary still missing, but she's now shut inside the Sacre Coeur in the dark. The place feels particularly creepy in the darkness and Miranda shivers involuntarily even though it is not cold.

Gary is starting to come round in the tiny underground room. His head is very sore; he groans as he heaves himself to sitting position. Gary touches the back of his head and there is drying blood matted in his hair; he groans again and slowly gets to his feet. It is dark in the room but as Gary shuffles about, his foot knocks against something on the floor; he realises it is his mobile phone and reaches down for it. Picking it up, Gary feels a little comforted; he switches it on and the light from the screen illuminates the small, musty room, showing the exit which is back up the spiral staircase. Gary cautiously climbs back up, holding tightly to the rope as he still feels lightheaded after the attack. At the top of the staircase is the little door back through to the main area of the Sacre Coeur; it is locked. Gary hammers on the door and shouts; but it is a thick stone door and very little can be heard from the outside.

Miranda has felt her way to the main exit; it is firmly locked and there is no way to open it. In the darkness and silence she senses impending danger.


	47. Chapter 47

**Miranda – A New Beginning**

**Chapter 47**

Miranda can feel tears springing in her eyes. She is half ready to give up and have a good cry; but the other half is telling her to get a grip and that crying won't solve anything. She needs to keep her head clear; she takes some deep breaths and reaches into her pocket for a tissue to blow her nose. Her hand touches her mobile phone and her heart leaps; she had completely forgotten she had it with her. Her hand shakes as she switches it on; it lights up and she dials Gary's number.

Behind the door, Gary's phone suddenly rings.

Gary – "Miranda?"

Miranda – (whispers) "Gary! Oh my god! Where are you?"

Gary – "I'm in the Sacre Coeur, where are you?"

Miranda – (whispers) "I am too!"

Gary – "Thank goodness! Miranda, I'm trapped behind a door on the left hand side of the church; it's locked."

Miranda – (whispers) "Ok, I'll look Gary; I'm so scared, it's dark and really creepy in here."

Gary – "I'm so sorry Miranda, I should never have run after that thief. Can you see the door?"

Miranda – (whispers) "I can't see anything; but I'm feeling my way around. Hang on; this is a door, I've found it!"

Gary – "Great; well done. See you can open it from your side."

Miranda puts the phone back in her pocket and feels for the handle of the door. She turns it but the door will not open. She feels for a key but there is none. Realising that there must be some way of locking it she feels all over the door and finds a bolt; she slides it across and opens the door. Gary is there; he steps through the doorway and takes Miranda in his arms. Miranda is so relieved that she cannot stop the tears from falling; Gary kisses her cheek gently and wipes away the tears.

The happy moment is soon over. They hear voices approaching. Quickly grabbing Miranda's hand, Gary pulls her towards a pillar where they are concealed from view.


	48. Chapter 48

**Miranda – A New Beginning**

**Chapter 48**

_The happy moment is soon over. They hear voices approaching. Quickly grabbing Miranda's hand, Gary pulls her towards a pillar where they are concealed from view._

Gary and Miranda peer out from behind the pillar. Five men are walking swiftly towards where they are standing; it is not clear how they had entered or which part of the church they had come from. The men are all wearing hooded cloaks and Gary and Miranda cannot see their faces but they can hear their voices clearly; they are amazed to discover that the men are English. One of the men appears to be in charge of the others and he speaks roughly as he questions the men. He addresses one of the men as 'Simon' and asks what happened to the tourist.

Simon – "I returned to the room and found him in there; so I knocked him over the head, rendering him unconscious. Then I left; locking him into the chamber. There was nothing else I could have done, Callum; but he hadn't found the secret door through to the underground passage, I'm sure of that."

Callum – "Very good Simon, you did well to think on your feet; we can deal with the tourist later. First though we must contact Marcus to find out how our plans are progressing his end."

The men walk towards the main exit; passing within inches of Gary and Miranda. Miranda almost gasps with fright, but Gary covers her mouth just in time.

The men unlock the door and exit, locking it up again behind them.

Miranda sighs with relief, but Gary cannot relax with no means of escape and knowing that the men will be back again.

Miranda – "Let's feel our way around the wall and see if we can find another exit."

Gary – "Yeah; but hold onto me, I can't bear to be parted from you again."

They walk carefully around, feeling for a door in the gloom. They find two but both are locked and impossible to open.

Gary – "We could try smashing a window."

Miranda – "I think that's too risky; those men may be just outside and would hear a window shattering."

Gary – "Oh yeah."

Miranda – "There's only one option left."

Gary – "I know. But I really didn't want to have to resort to that."

Miranda – "There's nothing else we can do; we have to go back into the chamber and look for the door to the secret passage that man Simon mentioned."

Gary – "Ok; let's do it."

Miranda and Gary find the door and slip inside. They carefully descend the spiral staircase to the small chamber where Gary was attacked. Quickly, they feel for another door; but they can find nothing.


	49. Chapter 49

**Miranda – A New Beginning**

**Chapter 49**

_Miranda and Gary find the door and slip inside. They carefully descend the spiral staircase to the small chamber where Gary was attacked. Quickly, they feel for another door; but they can find nothing._

Above them they hear the main doors being opened. The men are back. Paralysed with fear; Miranda and Gary hold their breath trying to hear what is being said. The voices of the men come clearly down to them. Gary whispers urgently to Miranda:

Gary – "We left the door to the staircase open!"

Miranda – "Should we go back up and shut it?"

Gary – "No, there's no point, we can't lock it from this side."

They hear the voices coming ever closer.

Callum – "The door is open! Simon; you can't have locked it, how could you be so careless!"

Simon – "I'm sorry; I was sure I'd locked it!"

Callum – "Spread out and search; he can't have escaped, every other exit is secured!"

Miranda and Gary can hear the men searching above. They knock over pews and are obviously furious that their prisoner appears to have escaped the chamber.

Miranda leans back against the wall and suddenly it starts to move. Fortunately, the grinding sound is unheard due to the noise of the searchers above. Miranda and Gary have found the secret underground passage entrance.

Using their phones as torches; Gary takes Miranda's hand and together they enter the passage. The passage is long and winding and goes steeply downwards. It seems to go on for a long time and once or twice Miranda almost stumbles, but Gary holds her tightly and after fifteen minutes the passage opens out into a larger chamber.

There is nothing in this chamber so Gary and Miranda carry on into another passage. Again, this passage veers steeply downwards. The battery on Miranda's phone dies so they are down to one light; but they have no time to stop and panic; they must keep going.


	50. Chapter 50

**Miranda – A New Beginning**

**Chapter 50**

…_Gary and Miranda carry on into another passage. Again, this passage veers steeply downwards. The battery on Miranda's phone dies so they are down to one light; but they have no time to stop and panic; they must keep going._

After another fifteen minutes, Miranda is completely exhausted and the passage finally opens into another chamber. At the end of this chamber there is a door which is bolted on their side.

Apprehensive at what might be behind the door, but knowing that they cannot go back, Gary and Miranda slide the bolt on the door and drag it open.

They go through the door and cross a small room to another bolted door. They unbolt this door and go through. This room is dimly lit by candles and it is not empty. Gary and Miranda are completely stunned to find the room contains four nuns and about twelve teenage school children. The nuns and the children stare at Miranda and Gary fearfully. Then, seeing that they are all as frightened as each other; one of the nuns stands up and addresses Miranda.

Nun – "Who are you?"

Miranda – "You're English! I'm Miranda, this is Gary."

Nun – "And why have you come here?"

Miranda – "We're trying to escape from some men dressed in hooded cloaks; we accidentally got locked in the Sacre Coeur and now they're after us! What are you all doing here?"

Nun – "We've been kidnapped by what sounds like the same men. We are from a small private school in London. We were visiting the Louvre when two men asked us to follow them. We were taken to a room and they locked all the doors, then the two men put on gas masks and then the room filled with smoke. The next thing we knew; we woke up in this room. We've been here for two days. One of the captors, a man named Callum Frost, worked at our school; he's in with the criminals, he's been here a couple of times with food and drink. They're holding us for ransom because one of the children has a very rich father; they've demanded twenty million pounds."

Gary – "Blimey; well, I'm afraid they'll be on their way back here soon, we need to find a way out."

Nun – "We've looked, there's no way out. The children have tried their mobiles; there is no reception down here."

Miranda – "There must be a way out; if you were all moved here while you were unconscious, then they can't have brought you far."

Gary – "That's a very good point."

Miranda – "And you can't have come the way we did because that's a one way journey back to the Sacre Coeur. There must be another exit from this room, everyone spread out and look!"

Spurred into action; the whole party start looking in every corner for a way out.


	51. Chapter 51

**Miranda – A New Beginning**

**Chapter 51**

_Spurred into action; the whole party start looking in every corner for a way out._

After ten minutes of frantic searching, Gary wonders if the exit, instead of being a door in the wall, could actually be above their heads. He points the light from his mobile phone to the ceiling and by luck he shines it in the right place and perceives a trap door.

Gary – "Quick; over here!"

Miranda – "Brilliant Gary! But how are we going to get up there?"

Gary turns to the students.

Gary – "If one of you can get on my shoulders you can try to open the door; but we have to hurry, those men could be back any time."

The smallest student, a boy of fourteen, is hoisted onto Gary's shoulders. Gary shines the light from the mobile to the latch. It opens easily and the boy is able to push open the trap door. He scrambles through and suddenly they can hear shocked voices above them.

Voice above – "Matthew! It's Matthew!"

People peer down into the room.

Gary – "Can you send down a rope? Or better still, a ladder; but quickly!"

A policeman is lowered down on a rope.

Policeman – "They've gone to fetch a ladder; won't be long."

Miranda – "Thank goodness!"

Within fifteen minutes everyone has climbed to safety.

Nun – "This is the room where we were attacked!"

The children are reunited with their parents and all is happy confusion. Miranda and Gary explain their part in the adventure and several policemen are sent back down into the room to await the return of the gang.

The nun introduces Gary and Miranda to a priest who is another teacher at the school.

Nun – "If it wasn't for Gary and Miranda, we'd still be down there! They saved our lives!"

Priest – "Thank you both; I've prayed and prayed for a miracle and I can't thank you enough."

Gary – "Oh that's ok; we're really glad to be out of there too! Um, actually, can I ask your advice?"

Priest – "Of course; anything!"

Gary – "We wanted to get married in Paris; do you know where we can do that?"

Priest – "Right here; at the Louvre. I could marry you any time you like!"

Gary – "Really? That's fantastic! Miranda; is that okwith you?"

Miranda – "Absolutely!"

Gary – "Let's do it!"

Priest – "Give me ten minutes."

A short while later; Miranda and Gary are taken through the Louvre and out of the beautiful glass Pyramid to the front of the museum. It is almost midnight, but the museum director has bathed the whole place in lights and set the fountains playing. It is breathtaking. A light breeze gives a slight chill to the air, but Miranda is so happy that she doesn't notice. They are lead to where the priest is now waiting for them.

The priest performs the ceremony and all the nuns and students and their parents are present. Afterwards, a car pulls up to take Gary and Miranda back to their hotel.

IN THE CAR

They both are suddenly overcome with tiredness and yawn sleepily.

Gary – "Quite a day then!"

Miranda – "Not exactly what we planned."

Gary – "I can't believe what we managed to get ourselves into; and I'm so sorry I ran after that thief. I didn't catch him; then when I turned back I got completely lost. When I finally got back to where I left you; you'd gone."

Miranda – "I was desperate for the loo; we must have just missed each other."

The street lights shine into the car and Miranda sees the dried blood on Gary's shirt.

Miranda – "Oh my god; you should see a doctor!"

Gary – "I'm fine; really. I just want to get back to the hotel and spend our first night together as husband and wife."

Miranda – "You do mean just sleeping though, don't you?"

Gary – "Yeah, I'm shattered!"

Miranda – "Me too!"

They snuggle up are almost dropping off to sleep as the car approaches the hotel. Glad to be safely back, they take the lift to their floor, unlock the door, and collapse onto the bed.

Not even bothering to get changed, they pull the covers up.

Miranda – "Good night Gary."

Gary – "Good night Mrs. Preston."

Two minutes later they are asleep; dreaming of what tomorrow, and the rest of their lives, will bring.


End file.
